Un nuevo comienzo
by Phoenix1218
Summary: -Esta historia remonta seis meses después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Hinata cuidará a Naruto en lo que se recupera de la operación de su brazo perdido y al mismo tiempo tendrá que enfrentar las obligaciones de ser la futura heredera de su clan ¿Naruto se dará cuenta de lo que siente por la Hyuga?- Acción, romance entre otras cosas :D Historia después del cap 699 del manga.
1. Chapter 1 - Una nueva etapa

"Hola chicos, bueno aquí les traigo este fanfic y la verdad en un principio lo estaba haciendo para mí en lo que sale la película y para calmarme después de ver el cap 700 del manga jajaja es mucha la emoción que tengo. Creo que esta pareja realmente les faltó muchas cosas que mostrar en el manga, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto cómo yo lo estoy haciendo.  
>"Por cierto, los personajes y obra de Naruto no me pertenecen en lo absoluto... teniendo esto en cuenta, lean con mucho gusto el capítulo que hoy les dejo :D<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la cuarta guerra ninja, la recuperación de las grandes aldeas afectadas por la guerra era lenta, pero óptima. Konoha ya estaba construida casi en su totalidad, sólo faltaba producir más de sus productos internos para que la aldea fuera capaz de comercializar con otros países, sin embargo las poblaciones más pequeñas necesitaban ayuda externa para recuperarse, no tenían suficientes recursos para su gente, de hecho no tenían suficientes doctores o ninjas, por lo que se hizo un acuerdo entre los 5 países para ayudar estas poblaciones con ninjas que prestaran los servicios necesarios. Cómo hokage, Kakashi decidió enviar algunos de los cuáles Sakura era uno de ellos.<p>

- Entonces mañana te vas con un grupo de médicos a la aldea que te asignaron… ¿cuándo regresas?- preguntó el joven de cabello rubio hacia su amiga. Estaban sentados en una de las bancas a orilla de calle.

- La verdad no sé, pero no creo que sean más de 6 meses… créeme que tampoco me hace muy feliz estar fuera de Konoha por mucho tiempo-

Naruto sonrió al verla, sin duda alguna la extrañaría durante su recuperación.

- Vamos Naruto, no será mucho tiempo… sabes que no estarás sólo, habrá gente que te estará visitando en lo que te recuperas-

- Lo sé, pero sabes que no es mi estilo estar en la cama de un hospital-

- La reconstrucción de tu brazo será pasado mañana, no me digas que tienes miedo…-

- Emmmm… No… es que… no quería estar completamente solo, es todo- Sin darse cuenta, Naruto tocó lo que quedaba de su brazo.

- No lo estarás, ya le pedí a alguien que cuide de ti en lo que estás en el hospital…- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara. Naruto se puso rojo al saber perfectamente a quién se refería.

- No me digas que….

- Sí… se lo pedí a Hinata…- La última vez que Naruto había hablado con ella había sido en el funeral de Neji hace tres meses y desde entonces sólo la veía de vez en cuando ayudando a la gente de Konoha.

- Sakura, sabes que no he hablado con ella desde…bueno…desde lo de Neji… y no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí-

- Entonces toma esta oportunidad para hablar con ella… sabes que los dos lo necesitan-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucharon un ladrido. Ambos se levantaron de golpe y vieron el origen del ruido.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen?-

- Kiba, nos asustaste…- dijo Sakura enojada

- Lo que pasa es que estaban en la baba… ¿pasó algo?- dijo la persona que acompañaba a Kiba. Sakura a veces se sorprendía de lo perceptivo que Shino podía llegar a ser, al fin y al cabo tendría que decírselos a todos hoy, no podía irse sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

- Lo que sucede es que…-

Durante veinte minutos, Sakura les dijo todo lo que había pasado y de lo que tendría que hacer en los próximos 6 meses. Mientras tanto en la mansión del clan Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba entrenando con su padre.

- Hinata, no dejes una abertura o sino tu defensa será muy débil- Le dijo Hyashi mientras atacaba con 3 puños suaves consecutivos.

- No lo hacía padre- dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante- es una forma para confundir al enemigo – de pronto derriba a su padre con el taijutsu de ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas.

Hyashi entrenaba con su hija cada semana, aunque para este punto ya no tenía mucho que enseñarle y sólo era reforzar todo lo que ella había aprendido. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, cada día se volvía más fuerte y hermosa al igual que su madre, sin embargo había cambiado desde la guerra, ya no era tan tímida ni tan insegura de sí misma, pero ahora era un poco más fría y ya no mostraba tanta alegría en su cara cómo antes y sabía que cada vez que ella le sonreía, era una sonrisa falsa que escondía mucha tristeza, sin duda alguna la pérdida de Neji la había afectado.

- Hinata, he estado pensando y dentro de año y medio ya tendrás 20 años… edad suficiente para que te conviertas en líder del clan hyuga- Le dijo en un tono serio después de levantarse del piso.

- Pero padre, pensé que todavía no decidías si iba o no a convertirme en la líder del clan, además todavía soy muy joven para tomar ese cargo y…

- Basta Hinata, te estás sobre estimando… Lo he estado pensando desde el funeral de Neji y creo que es hora de hablar con los ancianos del clan para saber su opinión, has madurado mucho, digo después de lo que hemos pasado no es para menos, la guerra te ha cambiado y es hora de seguir adelante.

- Padre… no sé si estoy lista para esto…- dijo mirando al piso con voz baja

- No te estoy diciendo que para mañana se te dará el puesto, sólo lo digo para que te vayas mentalizando y preparando para lo que viene Hinata… no espero menos de una Hyuga, sé fuerte no sólo por el clan, sino por Neji.

Hinata sintió esto último cómo si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, sabía perfectamente que Neji tenía muchas expectativas en ella cómo líder del clan, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente a hacerlo y esto era lo que más temía. Al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que su papá ya se había ido del lugar de entrenamiento. Regresó a su alcoba para cambiarse y descansar, ese día había sido muy agotador. Se acostó en su cama y empezó a reflexionar.

- Debo de tomarme esto de ser líder con seriedad, no quiero defraudar a nadie y dar lo mejor de mi cómo Naruto-kun lo hace- Al decir esto se tapó la boca, se había olvidado completamente de lo que le había prometido a Sakura. Dentro de dos días operarían a Naruto y ella tendría que cuidarlo, en lo personal le agradaba esta petición, pero aun así estaba preocupada por la operación de su brazo.

- Ni hablar, tendré que adelantar todos mis asuntos para poder estar en el hospital y así no dejar nada pendiente-

- Hinata-chan ¿Con quién hablas?-

- ¡Hanabi! ¿Desde cuándo estás parada ahí?- dijo volteando hacia la puerta de su habitación

- No mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que estás en la luna pensando de nuevo en cierta persona ¿o me equivoco?- Después de decir esto Hinata se puso toda roja

- Nno.. so sólo pensaba en su operación… na nada más –

- Si tú lo dices..

Al día siguiente se podía ver a un grupo de personas en frente de las puertas de la aldea, Sakura cargaba una mochila grande en su espalda y otras dos en cada mano. También se encontraban Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kakashi y otros jóvenes que al igual que Sakura iban con carga para su viaje.

- Entonces Sakura, recuerda que tienes que coordinar a los demás médicos ninja, eres la que más conocimientos tiene dentro de este grupo-

- Cómo ordene Kakashi sensei… o mejor dicho hokage- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Recuerda comunicarte con nosotros cuando estés allá, aunque tardes 4 días en llegar a la aldea-

- Naruto, eso ya lo sabe ¿No es así frentona?

- Obvio que ya lo sé Ino cerda ¿crees que soy una tonta o qué?

- Basta chicas, no peleen… Ino es obvio que la vas a extrañar y viceversa ¿no es así?- Ambas se quedaron mirando, sabían que Sai tenía mucha razón.

- Sólo cuídate quieres? Nos vemos en seis meses Sakura- Ino le dio un abrazo a la chica y ella le respondió del mismo modo.

- Muchas gracias

Sai e Ino tuvieron que irse, dejando de esta forma a los tres solos.

- Bueno Sakura, tengo que irme… ya sabes, tengo muchos archivos que leer y ordenar… no sabía que esto de ser Hokage fuera tan pesado, así que Naruto vete preparando- le dio una palmada en su espalda y se marchó.

- Sakura, sabes al igual que yo que hay la posibilidad de encontrarte con Sasuke y si es así salúdamelo de mi parte y dile que no se meta en problemas.

- Dicho y hecho Naruto- le dijo dándole un abrazo – También recuerda lo que habíamos hablado ayer, aún hay muchas cosas que no has resuelto con cierta persona.

- Haré lo que pueda, mientras ten cuidado en tu viaje- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y la veía a los ojos

Sakura partió con sus demás compañeros de la aldea y de esta forma iniciaba una nueva etapa en la vida de nuestros personajes.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos... aquí está, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamación, etc.. etc.. etc... ya saben que por medio de los reviews pueden hacerlo. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posíble :) cuídense y nos vemos<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - ¡Estoy listo!

Hola chicos, bueno y aquí está el segundo capítulo jajaja espero de verdad que lo disfruten en leerlo cómo yo disfrute en hacerlo. Sólo para aclarar algunas cosas:

- _en cursivas_- **pensamientos**

- en normal- **diálogo**

- diálogo- **lo que está entre diálogos, narración**- diálogo

por último y es sólo para recalcar, yo no soy autora de la fantástica obra de Naruto, pero tome algunos de sus personajes para crear esta maravillosa historia... teniendo esto en cuenta ADELANTE! lean y sean felices :3, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Hinata sentía cómo los rayos del sol tocaban su cara, trató de abrir los ojos pero tenía una sensación de pesadez en sus párpados, no había podido dormir muy bien durante la noche por dos simples razones… la primera era por qué tenía que aprenderse todas las reglamentaciones y códigos de su clan, se había desvelado hasta las dos de la mañana sólo leyéndolas; la segunda y más importante, ese día era la operación de Naruto. No podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba, sabía perfectamente que él era más fuerte de lo que nadie pudo haber imaginado, pero hasta el shinobi más extraordinario tenía sus momentos de miedo y debilidad, ella lo sabía más que nadie.

Se levantó de su cama y vio en su reloj la hora – _rayos… se me hizo tarde, son las 8:00 a.m_.- Se dirigió a su baño y al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que no tenía marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos a pesar de haberse desvelado- _vaya, ¡qué suerte!_- pensó. Se mojó la cara y salió a cambiarse. Decidió que ese día utilizaría una blusa sin mangas color blanco y una falda lila con unos zapatos abiertos, ya una vez lista tomó una decisión.

-_tengo que verlo hoy, creo que… le daría ánimos saber que alguien lo apoya durante la operación_- pensó para sí misma- _espero que no se sorprenda mucho, digo… no nos hemos visto en tres meses, estoy nerviosa… ¡ya sé! Primero iré con Neji-ni, creo que eso me ayudará... -_

Sin más, salió de su casa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ir a visitar a Neji siempre la animaba. Cada vez que iba al cementerio le llevaba flores y en esta ocasión no sería diferente, por lo que se dirigió a la florería de la familia Yamanaka.

- ¡Hinata! Buenos días ¿otra vez irás a visitar a Neji?-

- Hola Ino, si ¿qué flores crees que le gustarán? Le he llevado lirios, lilis, margaritas… no sé qué pueda ser en esta ocasión-

- Claro que te puedo ayudar, ya sé… me sería más fácil si me dices qué sentimientos quieres transmitirle… respóndeme Hinata ¿por qué lo apreciabas tanto? - Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, al parecer no sabía cómo responder la pregunta, la mirada de Hinata se perdió en unas flores blancas que estaban sobre el estante localizado a su izquierda.

- Sabía perfectamente que en un principio Neji me tenía mucho rencor y odio por la cuestión de la familia principal y secundaria, pero después de su pelea con Naruto-kun… todo cambió, se convirtió en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, lo quería mucho y fue mi ejemplo a seguir desde aquel entonces…-

Ino se sorprendió por su respuesta, podía ver emociones cómo tristeza y tranquilidad en sus ojos, sabía perfectamente qué tipo de flores podía llevar ese día.

- Espérame dos segundos, ya regreso - entonces fue rápidamente a la parte de atrás del local, regresó con 2 pequeños girasoles en su brazo – Estas son perfectas, déjame te las envuelvo -

- ¿Girasoles naranjas?-

- Si, pensé automáticamente en estas… ¿Sabes qué significan?-

- Ummm no…-

- Significan admiración Hinata, cómo un sol que da calidez a quienes rodea - Hinata se ruborizó al pensar que esas cualidades también las veía Naruto, aunque con él era algo todavía más complicado.

- Son perfectas Ino, muchísimas gracias…-

- No hay de qué, regresa cuando quieras-

Una hora después, Naruto se encontraba en su departamento preparándose un ramen instantáneo, a él no le importaba comerlo cómo desayuno, podría alimentarse de esto todos los días a todas horas y nunca cansarse de ello, pero a pesar de que prepararlo era relativamente fácil, nunca se imaginó que calentar el agua y ponerlo en el recipiente fuera difícil con sólo utilizar un brazo.

- ¡Auch! - se quemó la mano al agarrar mal la olla de agua hirviendo – ¡maldita sea! No puedo creer que ni preparar mi comida pueda hacer… - Se agachó para recoger lo que había tirado.

- _No seas tan duro contigo mismo Naruto_-

- Ya lo sé Kurama, no es que me moleste… es sólo que…-

- _Estás nervioso por lo de hoy ¿no es así?_-

- Si… ya me estaba acostumbrando a no tener un brazo y pensar que voy a tenerlo de vuelta es fantástico, pero aun así… tengo miedo…-

Terminó de limpiar el agua en el piso y empezó a buscar en su alacena otra cosa que desayunar, tenía ganas de comer ramen, pero ya no quería sentirse inútil de nuevo. Se sentó en la silla de su comedor y empezó a beber un yogurt que encontró por ahí, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente…

- _Hey! ¿qué no escuchas? ¡Desde hace rato están tocando la puerta tarado!_ – Naruto se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta que era cierto, alguien estaba fuera.

- ¡Ya voy!- Caminó y abrió la puerta sin mirar quien estaba ahí parado- Lo siento mucho, es que estaba sentado y no me di cuenta hasta que…

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos perlados tan característicos de los Hyuga, no se esperaba verse con Hinata afuera de su casa y sin pensarlo le dio un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza, sin duda alguna había cambiado. Para empezar era un poco más alta, no era mucha la diferencia de hace tres meses, aunque era tan perceptivo en eso que noto ese pequeño detalle, también había adelgazado y la blusa que llevaba hacían que sus pechos resaltaran un poco más de lo normal, su piel era un poco más blanca y daba esa sensación de suavidad y por último, el cambio que más destacaba en ella eran sus ojos, en ellos se reflejaban mucha tranquilidad, pero también ya no había tanta alegría en ellos cómo antes.

- _Niño, deja de mirarla cómo un idiota y di algo… creerá que eres un estúpido o peor aún… creerá que eres un pervertido por cómo la estás viendo_- Naruto reaccionó por lo que dijo Kurama, ya después se las arreglaría con él por lo último que dijo.

- Amm Hinata, Hola… perdón, es que no esperaba que fueras tú… ¿te gustaría pasar?

- Cc claro Naruto-kun, me encantaría –

- Perfecto, pasa - Naruto abrió la puerta más

Cuando entró, Hinata agradeció a dios de que se pusiera toda roja después de haber pasado la puerta, de esta forma Naruto no se había dado cuenta de su estado. Respiró hondo y sintió como toda la sangre que estaba en su cara empezaba a circular por todo su cuerpo, no podía creer que era la primera vez que visitaba su casa… aunque tuvo que quitar esa idea de la cabeza porque si no se iba a poner roja de nuevo. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban a escasos metros de la puerta.

- ¿No quieres nada de tomar o de comer Hinata?

- Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, desayune muy bien hace rato… ¿tú ya... – En ese momento se escucha cómo el estómago de Naruto sonaba fuertemente –…comiste? – terminó de decir

- Justamente en eso estaba, pero me decidí por un yogurt… jeje-

- ¿Sabes? Conociéndote diría que estás mintiendo… pero – Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina – Mejor te tomaré la palabra y me haré algo de comer, no sé por qué de repente me dio hambre… ¿Puedo calentar agua para hacer el ramen instantáneo que tienes en la mesa Naruto-kun? –

Agarró la olla que estaba en el lava platos y lo empezó a llenar con agua, Naruto sólo se le quedó mirando y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, sabía que esa actitud suya nunca iba a cambiar, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- _¿Ya ves? Las cosas se resuelven fácil y tú que estabas de malas hace unos momentos…_-

- _Bueno Kurama, tienes razón… es cómo si Hinata me hubiera caído del cielo_- pensó

Después de 10 minutos el ramen estaba listo y para que Naruto no se sintiera mal, Hinata también se había preparado uno para ella. Sabía que los hombres comían rápido, pero Naruto era el colmo, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos y él ya se había terminado toda su comida. Ella apenas y lo había probado, pero disfrutaba más ver la cara de felicidad que Naruto tenía al comer su comida favorita.

- Gracias Hinata, sin ti me hubiera ido sin nada en el estómago al hospital- De esta forma el rubio sacó de golpe a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

- No hay de qué Naruto-kun, de hecho vine ppara eso… qquería acompañarte al hospital… cclaro, si es que quieres – dijo mirando al piso al ver que Naruto se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

- Ooh… ¿enserio? Creí que ibas a acompañarme hasta después de mi operación… ¿estás segura?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Naruto apreciaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo por él. Por un momento Hinata se perdió en sus ojos azules, no sabía por qué pero la tranquilizaban mucho y podría verlos por horas y horas y nunca cansarse de hacerlo… se dio cuenta de su ensoñación y supo que tenía que responderle.

- Por supuesto que sí, aunque si no quieres que lo haga no habrá ningún problema-

- No no, de verdad estaría encantado de que me acompañaras… de hecho ya tengo que salir para allá… ¿vienes?-

Ambos se pararon de la mesa, tiraron en la basura sus vasos desechables y levantaron las vajillas que usaron. Naruto tomó una mochila que ya había preparado con ropas y demás cosas que necesitaría para después de la operación y se marcharon de la casa. Naruto sentía cómo si le quitaran un gran peso de encima, ya no tenía tanto miedo con Hinata a su lado.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina, espero que el trama les esté gustando y ya saben, cualquier duda, reclamación sugerencia, etc. etc. etc... déjenme un review.<p>

Nos vemos para la próxima... ciao ciao :D


	3. Chapter 3 - En el hospital

Hola chicos! les quería comentar que por el mismo hecho de lo entusiasmada que estoy por hacer este fic, junto con el el tiempo extra con el que cuento en estos días, le he avanzando muchísimo a tal grado de que he sacado 3 capítulos en tan sólo una semana, sin embargo por esto quiero pedirles que si en dado caso más adelante me llego a tardar más tiempo es por cuestiones personales o de la universidad (que es más por esta razón), así que les pido de que me tengan un poco de paciencia si esto llega a ocurrir.

Por otra parte me preguntaban cómo se visualizaban los personajes, así que les diré que se los imaginen literalmente cómo al final del manga del capítulo 699, la apariencia canon que tienen en la película será más adelante, se los haré saber cuando esto ocurra.

Mientras tanto tengan en cuenta que la historia se basa en el manga de Naruto, por lo que no soy creadora original de esta maravillosa obra... ahora si A LEER!

**Recordatorios**

_-pensamiento-_

- diálogo -

- Lo que está entre díalogos, NARRACIÓN -

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Tsunade estaba en su oficina ordenando los historiales médicos de los ninjas lesionados por la guerra, muchos de ellos habían sido dados de alta a los dos o tres meses de su ingreso, claro que los que se quedaban por más tiempo eran los que necesitaban cuidados más especializados. Ella a pesar de que ya no era hokage, seguía teniendo mucho trabajo y deberes que atender cómo directora general del hospital central. Escuchó unos golpes que provenían de la puerta.

- …Pase… - Una enfermera de cabello negro y de estatura media entró a la oficina.

- Buenas días Tsunade-sama, vengo a informarle que Naruto-san acaba de llegar al hospital.- Tsunade bajo los documentos que estaba leyendo.

- Perfecto, ingrésalo al consultorio cinco, le informaré el procedimiento de la operación y dígale que en unos momentos lo atenderé.-

- En seguida-

La enfermera se dirigió hacia la sala de espera dónde se encontraba el paciente y lo llevó junto a su acompañante al consultorio que le habían indicado. Mientras tanto, ambos hablaban entre sí.

- Oye, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ¿qué tanto traes en esa bolsa? Se ve un poco pesada…-

- _Exacto mocoso, la hubieras ayudado a cargarlo durante el trayecto y mostrar tu caballerosidad…. –_ Naruto trató de ignorar lo que Kurama decía y enfocarse en la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Ahh… traigo unos cuantos libros – Hinata volteó hacia la bolsa de mano morada que había puesto en el asiento continuo y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja – digamos que… tengo que leerlo y aprender varias cosas que vienen aquí, decidí traérmelo por cualquier cosa –

Sacó de su bolsa un libro grueso y un poco gastado de color café que decía en la cubierta "Orígenes y reglamentaciones del Clan Hyuga". Naruto se imaginó la razón por la cual lo estaba leyendo, sin embargo no sabía que a tan corta edad se podía llegar a ser líder de la familia, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de las ligeras marcas que Hinata tenía bajo sus ojos y aunque casi eran imperceptibles, el rubio sabía que no había dormido muy bien. – _En realidad somos muy parecidos – _pensó. Al igual que él, ella siempre daba todo su esfuerzo y voluntad en todo lo que hacía, aunque esto significara que descuidara muchas otras cosas que también eran importantes. De repente vino a su mente escenas en dónde ella era lanzada y lastimada por Pain, en definitiva trató de quitarse eso de la cabeza.

- Hinata – Naruto miró directamente hacia sus ojos perlados, no sabía por qué pero no había notado lo hermosos que eran – _Vaya, debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas o pensará que soy un pervertido – _después de lo pensado, continuó hablando – Da lo mejor de ti, pero trata de no sobre esforzarte… tu bienestar tanto físico como mental están por encima de todo, ¿no quieres terminar cómo yo o sí? – vio hacia su brazo derecho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y escuchó cómo Hinata se rió por lo dicho – Aunque no me arrepiento el haber sacrificado una parte de mí para lograr mi cometido.

- … Naruto-kun… yo…-

De repente se escuchó cómo la puerta del consultorio se abría de manera imprevista y ambos estaban tan metidos en la conversación que casi se levantaban del golpe por el susto. Vieron cómo Tsunade entraba al cuarto, traía su vestimenta verde tan característica, pero en esta ocasión llevaba una bata blanca.

- Hinata que gusto que también hayas venido, hace rato que no nos vemos ¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Tsunade-sama ¿y usted? – Por una parte agradeció que haya interrumpido, sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner cómo un tomate si la conversación seguía, aunque realmente apreciaba mucho todo lo que Naruto le había dicho… acaso ¿estaba preocupado por ella?-

- Muy bien Hinata, gracias por preguntar… ¿Y tú Naruto? ¿Estás listo?

- Eso creo…-

- Perfecto, por qué yo estoy preparada para iniciar de una vez…por cierto ¿piensas esperar durante toda la intervención Hinata?-

- Umm eso pp..pensaba hacer- trato de ocultar su sonrojo y voltear hacia otro lado para que no la descubrieran, pero aun así no pasó desapercibido por Naruto. –

- Si es en ese caso, empezaré con la explicación del procedimiento… aunque sé que ya te lo había descrito con anterioridad Naruto, es mi deber cómo la persona a cargo de tu cirugía decírtelo de nuevo antes de la operación ¿No te importa que Hinata también sepa, o si?-

- No, en lo absoluto -

- Bien… entonces para empezar durará alrededor de 13 horas, en el que serán dos intervalos, una de ocho y la otra de cinco horas. Primero será conectar todos los nervios del brazo construido a partir de las células de Hashirima con los tuyos… esta parte será la más difícil de toda la operación, después es sólo ir reconectando el tejido conjuntivo muscular y dejar que tu cuerpo haga el resto con el tiempo, aunque estoy segura que con la ayuda del zorro de nueve colas será menor el intervalo de curación.

- Cierto, se me había olvidado que era mucho tiempo… en todo caso – El rubio volteó hacia Hinata y le dijo – No hay necesidad de que te quedes, mejor utiliza ese tiempo para descansar… ¿no dormiste mucho anoche, no es así?

- _¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta? – _Pensó, aunque sabía que no iba a lograr nada si le decía que no le importaba el tiempo, de todos modos se quedaría sin importar qué… pero mejor le iba a dar por su lado y seguirle la corriente – Me quedaré sólo las primeras dos horas y vendré una hora antes de que termine la operación… ¿qué te parece?

- …... – Se le quedó mirando por dos segundos – _No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que tratará de quedarse durante las 13 horas_ – Soltó un suspiro y le contestó – Está bien, confiaré en ti y espero que sea tal y cómo dijiste.

- Entonces, Naruto tenemos que prepararte para la sala de operación y Hinata te pido que pases a la sala de espera – Dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba de su asiento de la misma forma en que ellos también lo hacían – vamos?

- Sí, nada más permíteme unos segundos… ya te acompaño – le contestó Naruto mientras volteaba hacia la joven

- Está bien, nada más no te tardes –

Tsunade salió del consultorio dejándolos solos, Naruto quería aprovechar este momento para agradecerle por todo lo que Hinata estaba haciendo por él, aunque no sabía si era por que Sakura se lo había pedido o por voluntad propia, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que el tenerla a su lado y sentir su apoyo, le da daba fuerzas.

- Hinata… yo... etto… quería agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo, no sabes que tanto significa el que estés aquí conmigo…... gracias – Notó cómo ella se empezó a ruborizar – _Vaya, que linda se ve cuando se sonroja – _pensó.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo Naruto-kun… lo hago por qué… el no tener a alguien con quien apoyarte sería más doloroso de lo que crees… – Bajó su mirada al recordar en su infancia, ella se sentía sola y vacía por dentro al no cumplir con las expectativas de los hyuga, pero dejó esto a un lado y continuó hablando –… siempre necesitaremos quien nos sostenga en los momentos de mayor debilidad – miró directamente hacia esos ojos azules que lo hacían tan irresistible –… además, estaba preocupada de lo que te pasara y…. – de repente sintió cómo Naruto la abrazó con su única mano y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Todo estará bien, nada malo pasará durante la operación – le dijo en un tono que sabía que la tranquilizaría.

- ¿Lo prometes? – colocó sus manos sobre su cara con tal de esconder lo avergonzada que estaba por la situación.

- Claro… así que mientras descansa y regresa ya cuando todo haya terminado – se separa de la hyuga y se da media vuelta para salir del consultorio dejándola esta vez sola.

- Entendido Naruto-kun, mucha suerte…- vio cómo se alejaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala de operaciones.

Hinata sin más se dirigió hacia la sala de espera, se sentó en uno de los sillones disponibles y abrió el libro que traía consigo, sin lugar a dudas sería una lectura muy larga.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos en el próx capítulo y en este narraré un poco de la llegada de Sakura a la aldea asignada para hacer servicio médicos, entre otras cosas.. ya saben, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... contrataciones (jaja ok no xD ) por reviews y si les está gustando mucho la historia, les invito a que lo marquen cómo favorito.<p>

CIAO CIAO


	4. Chapter 4 - Una nueva amenaza

Holaaa, bueno aquí les dejó el capítulo 4 y también quería agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado jajaja leerlos me hacen el día :). Sin más doy les recuerdo que no soy autora original de Naruto, dejando esto en cuenta.. adelante! lean y sean felices :D

**Recordatorios**

- _P__ensamientos- _

- Diálogo-

- Narración - (lo que está entre diálogos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

El cielo se iluminaba con diferentes tonalidades de rosa y naranja, sin duda alguna ese atardecer creaba una sensación de armonía y bienestar a quienes lo vieran, pero ya era una señal inminente de que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer, tenían que acelerar el paso si querían llegar a la aldea antes de que oscureciera. Ya habían pasado tres días y medio en el que Sakura junto a otros seis ninjas (5 hombres y dos mujeres incluyéndola) salieron de Konoha y hasta entonces habían descansado sólo en 4 ocasiones, sin embargo esta vez se pararon unos cinco minutos para ubicarse y saber que tanto les faltaba para llegar a su destino. Sakura aprovechó este momento para observar con cautela esos colores tan hermosos que quedaban del día y en cierta forma la tranquilizaban, pero su serenidad fue removida al pensar en sus compañeros del equipo 7.

- _Sasuke… ¿dónde te habrás metido? No hay un solo día en el que no piense en ti… ¿estarás bien?... aunque Naruto no lo muestre mucho, también está preocupado por ti….aah, Shanaroo espero que todo salga bien con tu operación…- _Dio un fuerte suspiro y entonces escuchó un pequeño golpe a unos metros de ella, alguien había aterrizado del árbol que estaba en frente.

- Sakura-san, acabo de ver la distancia que hay entre nosotros y la aldea oculta de la Hierba, si vamos a buen paso llegaremos en 20 minutos – Dijo el chico de cabello morado y ojos cafés que había estado hace un minuto en la punta del árbol.

- Muchas gracias Hibari, entonces ya escucharon chicos, estamos a nada de llegar… ¡vamos! – Les gritó Sakura

- ¡Sí! – se escuchó al unísono

Después de cinco minutos de haber pasado entre las ramas de los árboles a una gran velocidad, se encontraron con el camino principal que los llevaba a la aldea y esto era un gran alivio para la mayoría de ellos, ya que no querían seguir avanzando por tanta vegetación, este inconveniente había llegado a un punto en el que se hizo molesto (No por nada se llamaba Aldea oculta entre la Hierba). Después de caminar a buen paso durante 10 minutos, todos se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

- Acaso… acaso es…? – dijo Sakura con un tono de incredulidad, después reaccionó – ¡¿Qué están haciendo idiotas? Ayuden a ese pobre hombre a levantarse! –

Ya para entonces todos se habían dirigido hacia dónde se encontraba el hombre, era un señor de alrededor de unos cincuenta años con rastros de sangre en todo el cuerpo, estaba vestido cómo cualquier otro campesino y al parecer iba a comercializar sus productos a la aldea, ya que tenía una carreta en la que llevaba ciertos alimentos… aunque sólo quedaban unas cuantas frutas y verduras. Ya cuando Sakura estaba enfrente de él empezó a curarlo con su ninjutsu médico.

- Todo estará bien señor, quédese conmigo… me podría decir ¿cómo se llama? –

- Hi… Hikaru señorita… -

- Bien Hikaru-san… ¿me puede decir que fue lo que sucedió? – Tenía que seguir hablando con él, había sido mucha la sangre que perdió y en cualquier momento podría perder la conciencia.

- Unos… unos ninjas mme… me atacaron… -

- ¿Eran de esta aldea? ¿Se acuerda de sus insignias?

- Umm nno… no me acuerdo mucho…-

- Está bien, no se preocupe… pronto lo llevaremos a que tenga una mejor atención médica… Ryu, Hikari ¿Podrían subirlo a la carreta para llevarlo a la aldea? – Sakura se dirigió a los ninjas, ambos de cabello negro, sólo que Hikari era más alto y sus ojos eran de color verdes y no cafés.

- ¡Si Sakura-san! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Si quiere entre nosotros dos jalamos la carreta, ya no falta mucho para llegar – Le dijo Hibari junto con otro chico.

- Bien… entonces hay que apurarnos…. – Sin más dejaron el lugar.

Después de llevar al herido al hospital central de la aldea, Sakura se dio cuenta de que esta necesitaba de más doctores e instrumentos médicos, por lo que dejó a sus compañeros para que atendieran a los pacientes que había en el lugar. Mientras tanto, ella y el líder se dirigieron hacia la oficina principal para discutir la situación de la aldea y en lo que caminaban, ella aprovechó para observar con más detenimiento la aldea en la que se iba a quedar en los próximos seis meses. Era muy pequeña en comparación con Konoha, estaba llena de vida por las flores y plantas que albergaba, era un poco más caluroso y las casas estaban pintadas con colores vivos, sin embargo a pesar de todas estas características, se sentía un ambiente desalentador entre los pobladores y Sakura no sabía el porqué de esta sensación. Al llegar a la oficina, se sentó en uno de los asientos del escritorio, vio cómo su acompañante se sentaba en frente de ella.

- Sakura-san, le agradezco mucho lo que hizo esta tarde por nuestro habitante, últimamente han atacado a muchos pobladores de la aldea y sobre todo con los comerciantes. –

- En serio no es nada… sólo que ¿a qué se refiere con últimamente? – El líder se veía cómo de unos cuarenta y cinco años, era de una estatura media y su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran negros, aunque una que otra cana sobresalían de su cabeza. – Por cierto… todavía no tengo el gusto de saber su nombre…

- A lo siento que descuidado soy… me llamo Watanabe Nozomi y respondiendo a tu pregunta… lamento decirte que últimamente han atacado a pobladores que traen o comercializan mercancías, es por eso que no tenemos suficiente material médico, ni tampoco hay importación y exportación de ciertos alimentos y otros productos, esto ha pasado desde hace un mes y no sabemos a ciencia cierta quiénes son las personas que nos han atacado, pero de algo si estamos seguros… Son personas que no están de acuerdo con la alianza shinobi –

Sakura tardó un poco en reaccionar ante tal declaración ¿Estaba hablando de rebeldes que estaban en contra de la alianza shinobi?

- ¿Con qué países no habían comercializado antes de la guerra? ¿Eran por razones políticas Watanabe-san? –

- Más que nada teníamos algunos problemas con el país del Rayo y de la Tierra, pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado decidimos dejar el pasado y abrirnos camino para que la aldea de la Hierba pudiera prosperar. –

- Esto es grave, tengo que informar a mis superiores de los incidentes ocurridos en la aldea, estamos hablando de un grupo que no sabemos si están afectando a otras naciones … -

- En ese caso… – Nozomi se levantó de su asiento – déjame llevarte a tu nuevo hogar, o por lo menos lo puedes llamar hogar durante los meses que estarás aquí… tú y tus compañeros tienen que descansar, debió de haber sido muy largo el viaje que hicieron…–

- Agradezco mucho sus atenciones –

- Por cierto, tus cosas te las llevarán más al rato… enviaré a alguien a que vaya a recogerlas al hospital central, estarán ahí cómo por eso de las 8 de la noche. –

- Se me habían olvidado por completo –

- Entonces teniendo esto en cuenta… ¿nos vamos? –

El líder de la aldea después de llevarla hacia su departamento, se dirigió hacia el hospital central para mostrarles a los otros ninjas sus hogares temporales. Mientras tanto Sakura empezó a inspeccionar las habitaciones de su pequeña casa, estaba la principal con una cama matrimonial y un escritorio, una cocina, una sala comedor y un baño, era pequeña pero acogedora. Después de merodear su departamento, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta para Kakashi en el que le informaba todo lo ocurrido… el asunto de los rebeldes tenía que solucionarse cuanto antes.

Naruto empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco y aunque su visión era un poco borrosa, pudo percatarse que era de día por los rayos solares que atravesaban la ventana. Un dolor recorrió por todo su brazo derecho, pero no le hizo mucho caso ya que estaba más enfocado en tratar abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Ya una vez que empezó a ver con mayor claridad, volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana en dónde provenía la luz y pudo ver que en la mesa cercana a la ventana, había un jarrón con unos cuantos lirios blancos, se les quedó mirando por un rato y se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz y a pesar de que era un pequeño gesto, esas flores eran señal de que lo habían visitado. Después de ver los lirios por unos minutos, su mirada se dirigió hacia su brazo operado, trato de moverlo pero no podía… le dolía al hacerlo.

- Mejor lo dejo así, no vaya ser que algo malo pase… -

- _Hasta que te levantas mocoso, me tenías preocupado… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo has estado dormido? – _

- Hola Kurama, amm no sé… ¿un día supongo? –

- _Fueron tres…_

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! – Naruto trato de levantar su torso, pero le era casi imposible con tan sólo usar su mano izquierda.

- _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Silencio, o la vas a despertar…. – _

- Eh? ¿Despertar a quién? -

En eso volteó hacia su derecha y se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos vieron, en el sillón que estaba a un metro de distancia de él se encontraba Hinata, ella dormía en una posición nada cómoda. Para empezar estaba sentada, su cabeza estaba apoyándose en el mueble blanco que estaba a un lado de ella y ambos brazos estaban agarrando el libro que se encontraba en su regazo. Fuera de eso su cara se veía muy tranquila, Naruto pudo observar con mayor detalle las pestañas gruesas y largas que tenía, sus labios estaban un poco resecos y su piel blanca parecía tan delicada cómo la porcelana.

- _¿cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo aquí? – _

- _…. Regresó hace una hora y se durmió hace treinta minutos – _

- _Kurama… dime la verdad ¿Hinata se ha quedado estos tres días en el hospital? – _

- _Muchacho, yo no soy quién para decirte eso… pregúntaselo a ella cuando despierte – _

- _Supongo que es un sí – _Por si fuera poco Naruto no se sintió molesto, sino que al contrario, no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy feliz y aunque sabía que era un poco egoísta de su parte, no podía evitar este sentimiento.

En vez de decirle algo, quiso aprovechar estos momentos para verla dormir... no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que esto pasaba, así que tomó la oportunidad para apreciar esa tranquilidad que la Hyuga irradiaba ante él. Valdría la pena los problemas en los que se metería con ella si descubría lo que estaba haciendo.

- Gracias Hinata… – dijo el rubio en un susurro.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos, trate de apurarme este fin de semana para traerles este fic que es un poco más largo que los otros capítulos... Espero que pueda subir un capítulo esta semana ya que dentro de poco tiempo empezaré con exámenes finales :(<p>

De todos modos les invito que si tienen dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, etc. etc. etc dejen sus reviews, jajaja y de igual manera les invito a que marquen cómo favorito esta historia si les está gustando tanto cómo a mi.

Que tengan una bonita semana, nos vemos en el próx capiutlo :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Tras la operación

Hey chicos! Me ausenté una semana, pero cómo ya les había dicho estoy en exámenes finales... y terminaré hasta el 08 de diciembre, sin embargo trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, pero total DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO

Recordatorio

- Guión -

- _Pensamientos - _

_-_ lo que está entre guiones NARRACIÓN -

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

Sentía cómo el libro se resbalaba poco a poco sobre sus piernas y el ruido que produjo al caer hizo que se sobresaltara y despertara de golpe. Empezó a ver todo brilloso, por lo que instintivamente se talló los ojos y fue entonces que escuchó una risa no muy lejos de ella.

- Jajajaja hasta que por fin despiertas… buenos días señorita Hyuga –

- Na Naruto-kun! …. – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su cama – ¿ha… hace cuánto estás despierto? – se puso toda roja de la cara.

- No tengo ni cinco minutos – Naruto se encontraba recargado con el respaldo de la cama

- _Eres un mentiroso niño ¿lo sabías?…- _

- _Cállate Kurama – _

- ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Estuviste dormido por tres días… pudiste haberme despertado en cuanto te levantaste… aun así, me alegro mucho de que ya estés aquí con nosotros… ¿co cómo te sientes? –

- Aún no puedo mover el brazo y me dolía un poco la cabeza… – agarró lo mano de Hinata y le dio un pequeño apretón –… pero ahora ya me siento mejor… – Notó cómo ella le regresó el apretón de mano mientras lo miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas – _Su mano es tan cálida…_ – pensó

Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en su interior al sentir el calor de su mano, le respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras pasaba su mirada de su mano hacia sus ojos. Todos los sentimientos de preocupación y angustia durante los últimos tres días habían desaparecido con ese pequeño gesto, no podía describir todas esas emociones que tenía al ver que todo había salido bien.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - Tsunade se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

- N no Tsunade-sama, pase por favor… - Soltaron sus manos poco a poco mientras Tsunade se acercaba hacia dónde ellos estaban

- Naruto… ¿cómo te sientes? –

- Siento un poco de molestia el mover mi brazo… y hace rato me dolía un poco la cabeza, fuera de eso creo que todo está bien –

- De todas formas tendré que checarte, no es normal que te hayas quedado inconsciente por tres días.

- Aaaa está bien ¡pero verás que todo está en bien dattebayo! – Hinata no pudo evitar reírse

- A si será…. – Le dijo Tsunade mientras lo checaba con su estetoscopio

Lo estuvo checando por varios minutos y efectivamente todo parecía en orden, era obvio que él se sintiera un poco adolorido después de la operación, pero eso se era parte del proceso.

- Bueno Naruto, al parecer todo salió cómo esperaba, por el momento y en los próximos días tendrás molestias y dolor en esa zona, estarás en reposo al menos dos semanas y la movilidad del brazo la recuperas poco a poco, necesitarás rehabilitarlo por lo menos un año, en los primeros seis meses para hacer movimientos simples para "uso cotidiano" por así decirlo y los otros seis para movimientos más complejos que en tu caso sería regresar al entrenamiento ninja, pero de forma progresiva… ¿qué te parece?

- Es… simplemente asombroso… – Dejó de mirar su brazo para ver hacia Tsunade – No me importa el tiempo que tarde en volver a mover mi brazo, apenas y puedo creer que recuperé una parte de mí que pensé que estaba perdida… No sé cómo agradecerte por lo que has hecho Tsunade… muchas gracias… -

- No hay de qué… es lo mínimo que podía hacer… bueno muchachos, los dejo por qué tengo asuntos que hacer y Naruto… te daremos de alta en una semana, así que tómalo con calma quieres? –

- Entendido –

- A por cierto, hace diez minutos llegaron unos amigos tuyos… les dije que esperaran mientras te revisaba, les alegrará saber que ya despertaste – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida –

- No ¿enserio? Jajaja No me lo esperaba, gracias por avisarme… -

Se quedaron solos de nuevo, Naruto sabía que Hinata no había podido descansar lo suficiente y no necesitaba que Kurama se lo dijera, con sólo ver las marcas oscuras que tenía bajos sus ojos podía darse cuenta de que se había desvelado al estar cuidando de él. Por dentro se sentía muy feliz, pero no podía ser tan egoísta cómo para pedirle que se quedara más con él… al menos por ahora.

- Hinata te noto cansada – le volvió a agarrar la mano suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero tienes que dormir un poco… ¡ya estoy bien! Míram… ouch! – trató de levantar ambos brazos, pero obviamente no pudo. Escuchó cómo Hinata volvía a reír – _me encanta cuando ríe así_ –

- Jajaja ten cuidado Naruto-kun, recuerda lo que Tsunade-sama dijo… tienes que estar en reposo y… -

- Todavía no me dices si regresarás a tu casa a descansar…-

- …. Está bien, pero regresaré en cuanto…- Se escuchó unas voces que provenían del pasillo y de repente entró un escandaloso Lee junto con dos personas más.

- NARUTO! Sabía que estarías bien! Oooo la primavera de la juventud es grandiosa! Siempre puedes con todo ¿no es así? ERES FUERTE AMIGO! –

- Basta Lee… No seas tan ruidoso quieres? ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Ten más respeto! – Le dijo una molesta Ten Ten – En fin ¿cómo te sientes Naruto? Habíamos venido ayer, pero nos dijeron que todavía no te despertabas de la operación.

- Nos tenías preocupados… pero es bueno ver que ya estás aquí con nosotros – Le dijo Sai

- Chicos! Me alegra verlos! Gracias por venir… y respecto a mi brazo, todavía no lo puedo mover y siento un poco de molestia, pero fuera de eso todo está perfecto –

- Menos mal – le sonrió Lee

- Hinata ¡te ves fatal! ¿No has… – y de pronto se percató de lo que había pasado, lo más seguro es que ella se había quedado con Naruto esos tres días – ammm nada, sólo te veo un poco cansada

- Aamm sí, de hecho yo ya me iba – soltó delicadamente la mano de Naruto y se dirigió al sillón para agarrar sus cosas – voy… voy a mi casa para hacer unas cuantas cosas, daré una vuelta por aquí más al rato – se colgó su bolsa y se acercó a sus compañeros que rodeaban la cama del paciente – Me dio gusto verlos chicos y…– volteó hacia Naruto con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos reflejaban un poco de preocupación– trata de no moverte mucho Naruto-kun, acabas de despertar y necesitas estar en completo reposo… nos vemos en la tarde…– Se acomodó parte de su cabello tras la oreja, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

- Naruto… serías un completo idiota si no te dieras cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti – Ten Ten comentó por debajo.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o a pesar de que tenía esas ojeras y de su evidente fatiga… se ve más linda que la última vez que la vi? Ummm no sé… algo cambió en ella – Dijo Sai, pero cómo todo lo que pensaba lo decía en voz alta, Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario y se le formó una pequeña vena en su sien.

- Mira Sai, que no se te olvide que todavía tengo un brazo sano cómo para golpearte… así que no le sigas –

- Hey tranquilo… yo sólo decía que se veía linda, además no tienes por qué enojarte ¿o sí? –

- ¡Es AMOR DE LA JUVENTUD Sai! -

- Ya chicos cálmense – _aahh hombres… –_ Naruto respóndeme con mucha sinceridad… ¿Qué sientes por Hinata? – Le preguntó Ten Ten en un tono serio.

Naruto se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, no sabía que responder por que ni si quiera él sabía a la perfección que eran esos sentimientos que tenía hacia la Hyuga, en los últimos días empezó a sentir una cierta atracción hacia ella pero… había emociones que no eran iguales a los que sentía cuando estaba enamorado de Sakura, con ella era algo más cómo… deseo de ser visto y con Hinata era más una sensación de calidez, sí en definitiva cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía bien, se sentía alegre, calmado e incluso seguro ¿eso podría ser amor?

- No lo sé… estoy confundido –

- En ese caso sólo tienes que visualizar esto Naruto… – Ten Ten dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió hablando – Si sabes que lo más importante del clan Hyuga es preservar el byakugan a través de las generaciones ¿No es así? – Naruto asintió – Bien, entonces ya una vez que estás de acuerdo con esto debes saber que hay dos formas para que el byakugan no se pierda y siga pasando de generación a generación… la primera es que personas del mismo clan se casen y la segunda es casar a dicho miembro con otra persona de otro clan cuyos genes sean recesivos, dígase que el byakugan será dominante y aparecerá sin problema alguno en los descendientes –

- Creo entenderte -

- Yo no… - Dijo Lee

- No Naruto, no entiendes… Hinata es la heredera principal ¿No se te ha ocurrido que los ancianos del clan ya hayan decidido con quien debe casarse? ¿Puedes imaginarte a Hinata con… con otro hombre? ¿No sientes…

- Celos… - Naruto terminó la frase con un tono de voz bajo pero con un sentimiento de enojo

En el trayecto de su casa al hospital, se dio cuenta de cómo muchos hombres miraban a Hinata, sin embargo sabía que nadie tenía el valor de hablarle por el mismo hecho de que la acompañaba ¿Será que en otras ocasiones le hablaban cuando estaba sola? No evitó sentir… celos. Si se sentía así con sólo pensar en esa situación, no quería saber cómo se sentiría si se imaginaba a Hinata con otro hombre… - _maldita sea…creo que me gusta…- _

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi veía desde su balcón cómo Hinata se dirigía hacia su habitación mientras atravesaba el jardín de la casa. Se le formó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, pero era una sonrisa de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- Hija, te he sobre estimado mucho y sé que eres una mujer fuerte que puedes lograr todo lo que te propones… pero no puedo dejar te enamores más de Naruto, no si el clan tiene otros planes para ti.

- Hiashi-sama, llegó la carta que esperaba de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena – Se le acercó un subordinado entregándole la correspondencia

- Muchas gracias Kazuo-san, puedes retirarte –

- Sí señor –

Hiashi abrió la carta y ya después de leerla la rompió en muchos pedazos y la tiró a la basura.

- Entonces dentro de seis meses llegará Hitoshi… espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando llegue.

Sin más entro de nuevo a su oficina y empezó a redactar una carta en respuesta a lo que había leído.

* * *

><p>Bueno queridos, aquí está... entonces ya saben, si les gustó el capítulo, dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, etc. etc. etc. pueden dejarme un súper sexy y sensual review jajaja soy muy feliz leyéndolos y me hacen mejorar cómo escritora novata :)<p>

cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3 ciaooo


	6. Chapter 6 - ¿Un nuevo enemigo se acerca?

huooolaa mis estimados! :) me tardé un poquito en subir el capítulo pero... cómo les digo que ni si quiera he terminado exámenes finales u.U jaja pero ahí la llevo y me tome tiempo de hacerles este capítulo... por cierto ¿YA VIERON LOS SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA? ! OH MY GA... neta la felicidad me ha durado toda esta semana... ^_^ me inspiré para futuras ideas y así... bueno los dejo para que disfruten este capítulo... los quiero chicos :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Eran alrededor de las doce del día y Kakashi estaba en su oficina ordenando unos registros ninja, su vestimenta era cómoda en comparación con el traje oficial de hokage, traía puesto el uniforme ninja y la banda protectora de Konoha, tenía marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y llevaba horas bostezando, si no fuera por las tres tazas de café que se tomó en la mañana, ya para esta hora estaría durmiendo sobre su escritorio. Desde que recibió el informe de Sakura no había dejado de enviar cartas a los líderes de las otras aldeas principales y hasta ahora ni uno le había contestado, era frustrante saber que un conflicto estaba surgiendo después de que otro terminara, la cuarta guerra había dejado muchos estragos, no creyó que fuera tan complicado ser líder de Konoha.

- Sólo han pasado 4 meses desde que soy hokage y ahora esto… – cerró sus ojos mientras masajeaba sus sienes con sus dedos –… ¿Qué me diría Minato-sensei en esta situación? – Unos ligeros golpes sonaron de la puerta – Adelante Chizune.

- Kakashi-san acaban de llegar dos cartas, una del raikage y kasekage… - Dejó dichos sobres sobre su escritorio

- Perfecto… tenemos que resolver este problema cuanto antes –

Mientras tanto en el hospital, ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto despertó de su operación y sólo era cuestión de llenar unos formularios para ser dado de alta. Durante la semana fueron muchos amigos y conocidos suyos, Ino había ido en dos ocasiones acompañada de Sai para dejarle unas cuántas flores, Shikamaru y Shouji también fueron dos veces, Kakashi no tuvo la oportunidad de acompañarlo por la cantidad de trabajo que se le presentó, pero le envió una carta junto a una canasta de frutas para que Naruto se las comiera, Iruka-sensei fue en sólo una ocasión pero se quedó todo el día con él y Hinata estuvo por lo menos una hora diaria acompañándolo. Por otra parte, el cuarto estaba lleno de regalos de personas de la aldea en forma de agradecimiento por ser el "héroe de Konoha" y otros eran de sus fans que en la mayoría eran mujeres, Hinata no le daba tanta importancia a esto, pero era cierto que le daba un poco de celos.

En la habitación Hinata leía el libro de las reglamentaciones de su clan mientras Naruto terminaba de rellenar el formulario de su salida, era un ambiente muy silencioso, sin embargo ambos no se sentían incómodos, de cierta forma se habían acostumbrado a estar así en compañía uno del otro, era reconfortante.

- _Veamos… "familiares a los que se le tiene que dar la copia de este documento"… umm no mejor contesto la siguiente… "familiar o pareja sentimental quien se le instruya los cuidados que se le debe aplicar al recién operado"….. mierda – _bajó el papel un poco molesto, era frustrante no poder rellenar ese tipo de preguntas y más aquellas que le recordaran la extraña situación "sentimental" que tenía con Hinata, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y esas preguntas sólo lo hacían confundirse más.

- _Niño deja de razonar tanto las cosas y sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes_

- _Kurama… no sigas sí? ¿No ves que estoy en un dilema?...además cómo si fuera tan fácil hacer lo que dices…– _

- Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?

- Emm no… nada malo… sólo que hay muchas preguntas que estoy dejando en blanco y no sé qué poner –

- Haber déjame checar… - Hinata se acercó a la cama, agarró el papel y se concentró en las preguntas que tanto le costaban al rubio.

Mientras ella leía, Naruto observaba lo que llevaba puesto ese día, no sabía por qué le gustaba los conjuntos de ropa que utilizaba… le gustaba mucho cómo le quedaban las faldas que usaba, sobre todo los de tonalidades rosa ya que hacían que sus ojos perlados resaltaran más de lo normal, pero ese día llevaba unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca de cuello en v que marcaban su delgada figura y sus caderas… al darse cuenta de ello sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

- _Ruborizado eh?… esto es nuevo Naruto _

- _Oooohh cállate… - le contestó al zorro _

- Ummm Naruto?

- Aa ssi? No estaba distraído viendo tu ropa o algo por el estilo…

- Qqué? mmm etto…bueno, viendo el formulario si quieres puedes ponerme cc…cómo familiar resaltando que soy tu amiga, dd digo puedo ayudarte en la recuperación si así lo deseas – trató de controlarse para que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza y se pusiera roja de la cara.

- ¿Enserio? Wuoow eso sería de gran ayuda Hinata – se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro – necesitaré ayuda por lo menos este mes, lo demás será pan comido.

- Perfecto, ya regreso voy con Tsunade-sama a darle el formulario –

- Muy bien Hinata y gracias por todo…

- ¿Ppara qué están los amigos? – dijo un tanto apenada

Después de entregarle la hoja, Hinata regresó a la habitación y en lo que esperaban a que Tsunade preparara todo para su salida, ella empezó a leer de nuevo el libro que traía consigo. Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse la urgencia por la que la Hyuga debía aprenderse todas las reglamentaciones en poco tiempo, para empezar… ¿qué se supone que ella ya había sido descartada para ser la líder?

- Hinata… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y no me lo tomarías a mal? – Hinata bajó su libro y le prestó atención al rubio.

- Claro ¿Qué pasó? –

- Tenía entendido que… – dudó de lo que le iba a preguntar a continuación –… que consideraban a Hanabi para ser la líder del clan… ¿no es así?... eso quiere decir que ¿cambiaron de opinión? – Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos – _rayos… creo que no debí de haber preguntado… - _

- Todavía no lo sé… mi padre me dijo que el consejo lo estaba discutiendo y… lo más posible es que nos hagan pelear entre nosotras de nuevo – cambió su mirada hacia los regalos amontonados en la mesa a su derecha –

- ¿De nuevo? -

- Fue hace diez u once años que nos hicieron batallar entre nosotras para decidir si era digna de seguir portando el título de futura líder del clan y… simplemente perdí… – Volvió a ver directamente hacia sus ojos –

- ¿Y ahora creen que eres apta para tener dicho título? No puedo creer que te hicieran hacer eso – Dijo en un tono enojado

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero lo cierto es que soy más fuerte ahora y quiero cambiar muchas cosas del clan….cómo el problema que hay entre la rama principal y secundaria… no me voy a rendir tan fácil –

- Te escuchas muy decidida Hinata -

- Lo estoy – Se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero… no has pensado que puede que haya situaciones que no puedas controlar a pesar de ser la "líder del clan"? – Formuló la pregunta pensando lo que le había dicho Tenten hace exactamente una semana –

- ¿Cómo a qué tipo de situaciones te refieres? -

- Obligaciones del clan cómo… - _no, no puedo decirle "Casarte con alguien que no amas por ejemplo"… - _… ummm no se me ocurre nada por el momento, pero ¿lo harías?

- Depende… pero estaría comprometiéndome con el clan al tomar un puesto tan importante como el de líder, por lo que tendría que acatarme a las normas…

- _Entonces si lo harías… _

Quedaron en silencio absoluto y ambos estaban metidos totalmente en sus pensamientos, pero cómo siempre Tsunade llegaba en el mejor momento para interrumpir el silencio incómodo que se generaba en una conversación entre ellos.

- Naruto, ya está listos todos los documentos para tu salida… Hinata, vi que tu nombre está anotado para darte las indicaciones de cuidado del paciente ¿te explico en mi oficina mientras él se viste?

- Claro que sí… ¿nos vemos en la sala de espera Naruto-kun?

- Sí y a ver cómo le hacemos para llevarnos todos estos regalos no? Jajaja – Hinata también rio por lo dicho… -

Ya una vez sólo, el rubio pensó en varias cosas… realmente le empezaba a gustar Hinata, pero ¿qué tal si eso se interponía con su meta de ser líder de su clan?

- _Todavía no es nada seguro, Ten ten sólo lo mencionó pero ni si quiera se sabe si Hinata tendrá el puesto…_

- _¿qué debo hacer? ¿Dejar de tener estos sentimientos para que pueda lograr su objetivo o arriesgarme?_

- _Yo digo que deja que las cosas fluyan… trátala, vete acercando poco a poco y las cosas se darán por sí solas… ¡YA NO ERES UN CRÍO! ¡tienes que decidirte de una vez!_

- _¡Tienes razón Kurama! No puedo rendirme así de fácil. _

Se levantó y empezó a cambiarse con cuidado, todavía le dolía al mover su brazo. Se puso unos pantalones un poco holgados y una playera color naranja, realmente esperaba que las cosas salieran bien a partir de ese momento.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y mientras Hinata acompañaba a Naruto a su casa, Hiashi estaba con el consejo de ancianos del clan para informarles de la respuesta de la carta enviada hace semana y media.

- Les informo que el clan Taketori me ha enviado su respuesta, están dispuestos a enviarnos "temporalmente" a Hitoshi, estaría llegando en cinco o seis meses para prestar sus servicios cómo ninja de la aldea escondida de la arena a nuestra comunidad.

- Pero todavía no decidimos si Hinata va a ser o no la heredera - comentó uno de los siete ancianos que estaba en la mesa

- Al final quien toma la decisión soy yo… pero ¿están seguros que es correcto hacer esto? -

- El clan Taketori es perfecto, en generaciones pasadas ambos clanes se han juntado y el byakugan a pasado sin problema alguno en los descendientes –

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué tal si no lo llega a amar? Yo tuve la oportunidad de escoger a mi pareja y… -

- La sangre Uzumaki es más fuerte que la de los Hyuga, no podemos dejar que por una y otra razón se casen…– Lo interrumpió su padre –… todavía no sucede nada entre ellos pero no hay que arriesgarse, además no la estaremos "obligando", por eso Hitoshi se encargará de que Hinata caiga rendida a sus pies… total ¿se conocen desde la infancia no? –

- Veremos cómo resultan las cosas… y si no tendré que decidir por Hanabi…

Hablaron por unos quince minutos más, pero entre más se discutía el plan que los ancianos tenían preparado para Hinata, más dudaba de realizarlo. Hiashi sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero ahora que Hinata demostraba tener habilidades para ser la líder no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y seguir sus instintos de darle el puesto.

* * *

><p>WUOO me emocioné al redactarlo:) ¿qué les pareció? ya en el próximo tengo pensado poner que onda con los rebeldes y las medidas que tomaran los kages, pasara un tiempo y sabremos un poco más de Hitoshi el nuevo personaje... ¿será una amenaza para nuestro protagonista? jaja también estaba pensando si poner más adelante algo en relación con la película, todavía no sé por que la verdad siento que la película va a estar MUY BUENA y siento que perdería un poco el impacto si se confunde con este fic y así... aa no sé, díganme ¿qué dicen?<p>

Bueno muchas gracias, si tienen deseos de hacerlo dejen reviews, ponganle favorito o follow... o simplemente leanlo sin necesidad de poner una de estas opciones xD hago este fic por que sé que a muchos les hace feliz leerlo jajaj CUIDENSE


	7. Chapter 7- Meses después de la operación

HEEEEEEEEY... les informo que oficialmente TERMINÉ EL SEMESTRE.. si, por fin terminé y saque un precioso 90 de promedio ^_^ jajaja . También quería aprovechar para agradecerles los follows, favorites y reviews que me han dado, enserio no saben lo hermoso que es leerlos y darse cuenta que hay gente que si le está gustando esta historia, por otra parte quería recalcar ciertas cosas para que disfruten más el fanfic.

1- Ya a partir de este cap empiezan los cambios y los protagonistas deberían de verse más CANON, ya casi ha pasado 1 año desde la guerra.

2- En esta historia tienen un año más, se supone que todos están por cumplir los 19 ¿me explico?

3- Esto se esta poniendo so FUCKING BUENO! lo hice más largo, 2500 palabras jaja lo leí y me dije... dios bendito, tengo que seguirlo escribiendo xD

Ahora sí... ¡LÉANLO y sean felices!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Naruto salió del hospital y para este punto ya podía mover su brazo sin que le doliera, y si bien era cierto que ya podía agarrar unas cuantas cosas, éstas no podían ser muy pesadas, tenía que ser muy precavido con sus movimientos. En ese tiempo tuvo que rehabilitarse poco a poco, primero haciendo movimientos simples cómo flexionar su brazo en cinco series de ocho tiempos, hacer puños con las manos, estiramiento, etc. también era necesario estarse cambiando continuamente las vendas que lo recubrían, era una sensación muy extraña ver su brazo reconstruido, sobre todo si este tenía una tonalidad casi blanca. Hinata era quien le ayudaba hacer el cambio de vendas, iba tres veces a la semana con él y a veces le ayudaba con los ejercicios.

Durante ese tiempo ambos se hicieron más cercanos, Hinata seguía ruborizándose por cosas que hacía o le decía el rubio, pero ya no tartamudeaba tanto ni era tan tímida con él y por otro lado Naruto se dio la oportunidad de conocerla más, para este punto él ya sabía todo lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, sus pasatiempos y su historia familiar, pero se dio cuenta que entre más la conocía, más sentimientos le movía en su interior.

También durante esos meses estuvo comunicándose con Sakura, al parecer le iba bien liderando a los ninja-medico en la pequeña aldea de la hierba y los ataques a los pobladores disminuyeron por algunas medidas que ella y su equipo tomaron (en este momento Naruto ya estaba enterado de los rebeldes, ya que Kakashi se lo mencionó dos semanas después de su operación).

- Estarse cambiando las vendas casi a diario es problemático…

- _Niño… sonaste igualito a Shikamaru _

- Es que en ciertas ocasiones se necesitan de sus frases ¿no? – Naruto estaba sentado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana mientras vendaba su brazo, en esa ocasión vestía una playera blanca y unos pants negros acompañados de un suéter color naranja. –

- _Oye, hace días que Hinata ya no te visita… ¿a qué se debe?_

- ¿No te acuerdas que hace una semana nos comentó que estaría entrenando más a menudo con su hermana y que por eso ya no me ayudaría tan seguido con mi rehabilitación?... vaya se supone que ves y escuchas lo mismo que yo…..zorro estúpido…..

- _¡¿A quién le dices estúpido?! Mira mocoso, por lo menos no soy yo al que le afecta "eso"_

- Ahí vas de nuevo…

- _Pues ¿que te puedo decir?… soy un encanto_

- Listo… ya terminé – Vio su brazo y lo giró un poco para visualizar mejor la venda que se colocó –…Cada vez se me es más fácil… por lo que necesitaré menos de su ayuda… – dijo en un tono triste mientras la cara de Hinata pasaba por su mente –

- _Pero puedes verla en lo que terminas por completo tu rehabilitación… recuerda que todavía te falta regresar al entrenamiento ninja… _

- Por esta ocasión te daré la razón Kurama – Se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro –

- _Siempre tengo la razón niño…_

- Ashh… mejor desayuno –

Al ver en su alacena de dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban mucha comida, así que decidió ir a la tienda que estaba cerca de su casa para comprar unas cuantas cosas, mientras tanto Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban descansando después del largo entrenamiento que realizaron.

- Hanabi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

- ¿qué pasó onee-chan? –

- ¿Cómo te sientes con la situación del clan? Digo… ¿no te molesta que a lo mejor cambien de opinión respecto a… -

- En lo absoluto –

- ¿Ee enserio? –

- Creo que… no importa quién de las dos gane, ambas tenemos pros y contras ¿sabes? no sólo se necesita fuerza física, sino también fuerza interna y a pesar de que nací con una fuerza superior a la tuya, tú… - Volteó a mirarla a los ojos –…has demostrado que eso no importa, más bien… tu voluntad lo ha demostrado… por eso estamos a la par y… si tengo o no el puesto, no dejaré de quererte y admirarte Hinata.

- Hanabi… - Dijo en un tono de asombro

Hinata siempre pensó que era muy madura para su edad (tenía catorce años) y esto sólo lo confirmaba. Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ambas seguían tomando agua ya que su entrenamiento las había dejado exhaustas. En eso la voz de Hanabi interrumpió con ese ambiente sereno.

- Hermana… no he ido a visitar a Neji desde hace cuatro meses, me siento extraña…– dijo un poco triste –

- ¿Te gustaría visitarlo después de que nos cambiemos Hanabi? –

- Pero… ¿no deberíamos seguir entrenando? –

- Hanabi… - Hinata se le quedó mirando con dulzura mientras le tomaba sus manos – Entiendo que estés ansiosa por la elección del líder del clan y quieras volverte más fuerte, pero no debemos sobre esforzarnos demasiado… mira tus manos… – Hanabi volteó a ver las manos que su hermana sostenía y no había notado los moretones que tenía en ellas –… hemos estado entrenando cinco horas diarias, tanto tú cómo yo hemos mejorado muchísimo así que por favor… no te sobre esfuerces… todo estará bien…- _y pensar que Naruto me dijo lo mismo hace unos meses… – _

- Tienes razón onee-chan … -

- En ese caso – Hinata se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- A cambiarme, salimos en quince minutos… ¿vienes? –

- ¡Sí! –

Ambas hermanas salieron de la casa para visitar la tumba de su primo, pero antes de eso tenían que comprarle unas flores, así que primero se dirigieron a la tienda de Ino. Hinata llevaba una falda azul pálido, una blusa rosa holgada y un suéter blanco, mientras que Hanabi llevaba unos pantalones grises y una sudadera morada.

Al llegar a su destino se toparon con Sai saliendo del negocio, últimamente Hinata lo veía más a menudo acompañando a su amiga – _Qué raro, pero en cierta forma me alegro – _se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola chicas ¿qué hacen por acá? –

- Hinata y yo iremos a visitar a Neji, así que le llevaremos unas flores ¿y tú? –

- Ino me pidió que le enseñara a dibujar, así que he estado viniendo a su casa varias veces… aunque es un poco extraño… -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Hinata

- Se supone que ya van varios meses que le doy clases de dibujo pero… muchas veces nos quedamos platicando y ni le enseño nada, pero lo peor de todo es que… no me molesta y no sé por qué… - Hinata se rió ligeramente por lo dicho, al parecer Sai empezaba a enamorarse de la rubia y ni cuenta se había dado, Ino sabía bien lo que hacía…. Y al parecer estaba funcionando –

- ¿Dije algo gracioso? ¿No dije un chiste o sí? –

- No es nada, bueno Sai si nos disculpas entraremos a la tienda – Hinata jaló con delicadeza a Hanabi del brazo mientras le sonreía a su amigo – Nos vemos después…-

- Nunca entenderé a las chicas, necesito comprarme otro libro que hable cómo relacionarse con ellas… – Sin más se fue caminando

Lo primero que notaron al entrar fue el olor que las lili´s desprendían por toda la tienda, era muy agradable entrar y ser recibidas de esa forma. Ino estaba cerca de una pared moviendo unas masetas y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se giró para ver quien había entrado.

- Hinata! Hanabi! ¡Qué gusto verlas por acá! –

- Hola Ino ¿cómo has estado?

- ¿Muy bien Hinata y ustedes?

- Excelente

- ¿Y tú Hanabi? Lleva rato que no te veo

- Bien gracias, también me da gusto verte de nuevo – dijo Hanabi en un tono apenado

- Bueno chicas Hyuga… ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? Aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar.

- Vinimos a comprar unas flores para nuestro primo y al igual que la vez pasada serán unos girasoles – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro –

- ¡Es PERFECTO! También tenía planeado ir ¿Les molestaría si las acompaño? Yo ya estaba por cerrar la tienda para ir a visitar a mi papá, lleva un tiempo que no lo visito…

- Claro que sí Ino, te esperamos para irnos juntas –

Las tres chicas conversaban mientras se dirigían hacia dónde estaban sepultados sus familiares, Hinata aprovechó esa ocasión para preguntarle a Ino de su relación con Sai, pocas veces tenía este tipo de oportunidades.

- Y bien Ino-chan… antes de entrar a la tienda nos topamos con Sai… nos dijo que te estaba enseñando a dibujar, ¿qué tal vas con las clases? – Notó cómo las mejillas de Ino se sonrojaron levemente.

- Ese chico… ¡tuve que utilizar ese tipo de excusa para que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos!, no entendía las indirectas que le daba para que me invitara a salir… así que le pregunté qué me enseñara a dibujar.

- ¿Entonces lo hiciste a propósito? – Le preguntó Hanabi con un poco de asombro

- A veces uno tiene que tomar ciertas medidas para acercarse al chico que quiere… ¿no es así Hinata? –

- ¿Qq qué? ¿d de qué hablas? – Se le puso la cara roja

- Sí, así como tú con cierto rubio que por cierto… ¿cómo han resultado las cosas? –

- Onee-san lo ha estado visitando mucho, lo ve por lo menos tres veces a la semana –

- ¡Ha Hanabi…! –

- ¿O con que así son van las cosas eh? ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿cómo te has sentido? ¿cómo se llevan? – Preguntó Ino con mucha curiosidad.

Hinata pensó unos segundos antes de responderle, el simple hecho de pensar cómo su relación de amistad había cambiado en los últimos meses le hacía sentir muy feliz. Volteó hacia los ojos de Ino y empezó hablar.

- Nos llevamos mucho mejor, puedo sentir cómo mi verdadero yo se desenvuelve mientras estoy con él y cada cosa nueva que descubro de Naruto-kun hace que lo admire todavía más… no sé, es una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado – Bajó su mirada, sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían.

- Wuooow hermana, nunca te había escuchado hablar así –

- Cada vez me sorprendes más Hinata, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea –

- Mmuchas gracias Ino – Le sonrió sinceramente

- Bueno chicas, al parecer ya llegamos –

Mientras ellas entraban al cementerio de Konoha, Naruto acababa de comprar lo que necesitaba de la tienda y después de salir del lugar, vio a lo lejos dos personas muy bien conocidas.

- ¡Kankuro! ¡Temari! – Gritó mientras corría hacia ellos

- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué milagro! ¿cómo has estado? –

- Ahí la llevo con mi brazo ¿tú Kankuro? –

- Meeh… lo de siempre –

- ¿y tú Temari? ¿qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien, nada más que hemos tenido mucho trabajo por Gaara… últimamente nos ha tenido ocupados y por eso esta vez nos acompañan dos shinobis más… que por cierto no sé dónde se metieron… - Dijo mientras volteaba a ambos lados para ver si por ahí estaban. –

- Siempre ustedes tres vienen solos, no importa si vienen dos personas más con ustedes ¿o sí? Jeje… a por cierto ¿y Gaara?

- Ahorita se encuentra con Kakashi discutiendo los problemas que hay en… – De repente la voz de alguien muy conocido suena detrás de ella –

- Hola chicos, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo...– Vio cómo los tres se le quedaban viendo extraño – ¿interrumpo algo? –

- Shikamaru, viejo ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces por aquí? – le dijo Kankuro mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro –

- Vine a comprar a la tienda unas cosas que mi mamá me pidió ¿y ustedes? – Volteó a ver a Temari –

- Cuestiones de Gaara… -

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Temari –

- Sí… desde la finalización de la guerra ¿no es así? –

Tanto Naruto cómo Kankuro se dieron cuenta de la situación incómoda que se estaba generando entre ellos, por lo que el hermano decidió zafarse del lugar.

- Oh… Naruto, no puedes estar cargando eso en tu estado… déjame te ayudo con eso ¿vas a tu casa no? –

- Pero no está tan pesado… – Kankuro agarra sus cosas y se lo jala del brazo –

- Temari, nos vemos más al rato en el lugar dónde nos estamos hospedando, si encuentro a los muchachos les digo que mañana mismo nos vamos…

Ya cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar Naruto le pregunta…

- ¿Era una indirecta para que nos fuéramos no es así? –

- Enserio que eres lento en darte cuenta de las cosas Naruto –

- Me lo han dicho varias veces, pero sigo sin saber por qué exactamente me lo dicen… a por cierto, ¿cuál es su motivo de visita? Temari no terminó de decírmelo –

- Hay unos cuántos problemas con un grupo de rebeldes que están en contra de la alianza shinobi, pero nada que no se pueda resolver… Gaara vino a discutir de lo que se ha descubierto de ellos y se ha reunido con Kakashi para ver qué movimientos van hacer… -

- Sí… ya había escuchado de eso, espero que se pueda resolver –

Kankuro al final si decidió ayudarle a su amigo, en un principio sólo lo hacía para salirse de esa incómoda situación y no le quedó más que acompañarlo a su casa. Mientras esto sucedía, Kakashi hablaba con Gaara en su oficina.

- Los rebeldes están más entre las zonas de Sunagakure y Konohakure… por lo que entre estos dos países se puede contener y resolver el problema sin la ayuda de los demás Kages – Dijo el pelirrojo – Así que propongo enviar pequeños grupos ninja para combatir el problema y ayudar a las zonas que más conflictos tienen con ellos –

- ¿De grupos de cuántas personas estamos hablando?

- Tres grupos de cuatro personas y sugeriría que fueran mezclados, shinobis de la aldea de la arena y de la hoja –

- ¿En cuánto tiempo empezaríamos con el plan? –

- Estaba pensando en un mes, en lo que elegimos a las personas quienes estarían en la misión –

- Entonces que así sea – Kakashi le extendió su mano a Gaara para formalizar el acuerdo

En el cementerio las chicas terminaban de visitar la tumba del padre de Ino y ahora se dirigían hacia dónde estaba la de Neji. Mientras caminaban, Hinata se percató que había otras dos personas en el lugar, por su vestimenta eran ninjas pero no eran de Konoha… cosa que le resultó muy extraño a la Hyuga. ¿Quién estaría visitando a su primo además de ellas?

- Disculpa, venimos también a visitarlo y a dejarle unas flores… ¿se tardarán mucho o regresamos más al rato? – Ambos ninjas voltearon ante lo que dijo la chica, pero uno de ellos se sorprendió más de lo que se debería…

-¿Hi.. Hinata? – Respondió el chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro, las tres chicas lo vieron con duda… -

- Lo siento, pero ¿nos conocemos? -

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Hinata…. Soy Hitoshi ¿me recuerdas? –

* * *

><p>Entonces los veo en el siguiente capítulo :) los quiero muuucho<p> 


	8. Chapter 8- ¿Un nuevo rival aparece?

Me hace el día leer sus lindos y muy sensuales reviews y mensajes, de igual forma me emociona ver que cada vez más personas están siguiendo este fic :)... bueno, este capítulo lo hice más largo por que me tarde casi una semana en actualizarlo, espero que lo disfruten y SEAN FELICES ^_^

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Ambos chicos iban platicando a gusto durante el trayecto a casa, Kankuro le hablaba sobre los avances que se habían hecho en Sunagakure desde la finalización de la cuarta guerra ninja, mientras que Naruto le comentaba cómo había sido su operación del brazo y recuperación hasta el momento. Ya estaban muy cerca del lugar cuando de repente, un grupo de personas muy cerca de ahí atrajeron la atención del rubio.

Podía identificar a la perfección a las tres chicas, el cabello de Hanabi había crecido más desde la última vez que la había visto y ahora su cabello ya le llegaba a la cintura, en el caso de Ino no notó mucha diferencia a comparación de la Hyuga menor y cómo normalmente vestía, llevaba puesto una falda larga y blusa del mismo color, y por último Hinata, le era imposible no reconocer su cabellera azul obscuro y piel casi blanca cómo la porcelana, así que ya estaba a dos de gritar su nombre y acercarse a ellas corriendo, sin embargo se percató de inmediato de la presencia de otras dos personas más que las acompañaban y se detuvo de golpe.

Eran dos hombres o mejor dicho dos ninjas de la aldea de la arena, se dio cuenta por la vestimenta que llevaban y por lo que Temari y Kankuro le habían comentado, sin lugar a dudas eran sus acompañantes.

Cada vez que se iban acercando más podía ver con mayor claridad sus caras, uno de ellos estaba entre Hanabi e Ino, era un poco más alto que la rubia y su cabello color café lo tenía agarrado en una pequeña cola, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su piel estaba un poco bronceada, pero él no le importaba ese sujeto, sino la persona que hablaba muy a gusto con Hinata.

Era más alto que ella, su cabello color negro junto a su piel blanca hacían resaltar sus ojos color verde olivo, se veía casi de su edad pero no estaba tan seguro de ello. No sabía exactamente la razón o el porqué, pero no le agradaba mucho que hablara de manera tan casual con Hinata y al parecer era un conocido suyo, ya que reía con cualquier cosa que le decía… sin que se diera cuenta apretó sus puños.

- _Hey mocoso ¿estás molesto? – _

- _No… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? – _

- _No sé pero… tu cara y tu cuerpo dicen otra cosa… ¿Recuerdas que veo y siento lo mismo que tú? –_

- _Pero no estoy enojado…._

- _Sí lo estás…_

- _Que no lo est…. – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Kankuro

- ¡Oooiiii! ¡Asahi! ¡Hitoshi! ¿dónde demonios estaban? ¡Nos habían dicho que sólo se tomarían una hora de descanso y ya pasaron casi tres! – Dijo en un tono enojado.

Todos los del grupo voltearon hacia dónde estaban, la cara de entusiasmo que los chicos tenían pasó a ser una de sorpresa, que luego se transformó a una de temor. De la nada los dos ninjas de la arena se acercaron inmediatamente con Kankuro y por obvias razones las chicas los siguieron, pero ellas fueron a paso lento, no sabían el por qué corrían hacia dónde se encontraba Naruto y el hermano de Gaara.

- Lo siento mucho Kankuro, se nos fue el tiempo y no tenía previsto que me reencontrara con mi amiga de la infancia… discúlpanos je je– Dijo el pelinegro con un tono apenado pero al mismo tiempo divertido –

- Fue mi culpa, quería ir a comer y eso nos restó tiempo a la visita que Hitoshi quería hacerle a su amigo… aceptaré cualquier castigo que me pongas… –

- Ya ya… no pasa nada, sólo que debieron avisarnos que se iban a tardar más de lo que nos dijeron… aunque la verdad nos ayudaron bastante en la mañana y nosotros terminamos el trabajo, en teoría ya están libres…. A por cierto, que descuidado soy – Volteó hacia el rubio – Naruto ellos son los shinobis que nos acompañan en esta visita, Hitoshi y Asahi –

- Mucho gusto, por fin conozco en persona al héroe de la guerra – dijo el castaño mientras lo saludaba de mano –

- Igualmente, gusto en conocerte – Le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Entonces con que tú eres de quien todos hablan eh? No hay chica que no hable de ti por lo menos en la aldea de la arena… y pensar que eres casi de nuestra edad – Se rio por lo dicho –…hola mucho gusto, soy Hitoshi y es un placer conocerlo… – Le extendió la mano, pero el rubio dudó por un segundo antes de saludarlo de igual forma.

- Mucho gusto Hitoshi –

- Naruto-kun? Kankuro-san? – Las chicas llegaron hacia donde ellos estaban – Qué sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí, los chicos nos comentaban de la razón de su visita… me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Kankuro-san ¿cómo has estado? – le pregunto Hinata

- O muy bien gracias ¿y ustedes? –

- Creo que muy bien, nada fuera de lo común – dijo Ino

- ¿A dónde se dirigían? – Les preguntó Hinata

- Fui a comprar unas cosas a la tienda y me encontré con él y Temari, pero cómo verás decidió acompañarme hasta la casa… ¿y ustedes?–

- Aaahh Hanabi y yo queríamos visitar a Neji al cementerio e Ino decidió acompañarnos… y ya una vez ahí nos encontramos con Hitoshi y Asahi… - Volteó hacia el peli negro y le sonrió… Naruto sintió de nuevo molestia ante la cercanía de ellos dos –

- ¿Ya se conocían? – Le preguntó Kankuro

- Somos amigos desde la infancia, ya lleva un tiempo desde la última vez en que nos vimos¿no es así Hinata-chan? –

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Creo que tenía siete años si mal no me acuerdo …–

- ¡Cierto! Fue en mi noveno cumpleaños, recuerdas esa vez en la que… -

- Ejem… - Naruto interrumpió su conversación y ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver… una parte de él ya no quería seguir escuchándolo… – entonces ¿ya se conocían? –

- Ssí… lo que pasa es que el clan Hyuga tiene buenas relaciones con el clan Taketori y cada vez que mi padre iba a la aldea de la arena por razones diplomáticas los visitábamos y viceversa…– Vio de reojo a Hitoshi y luego volvió a ver los ojos azules que tenía frente a ella –… Me llevo con él desde que tengo memoria… pero dejé de ir desde que se me revocó el título de futura líder del clan y desde entonces no lo había visto – Vio cómo Hinata mostró una sonrisa sincera… una sonrisa que no era para él - _¿Por qué será que me siento irritado? – _Pensó el rubio

- Aproveché esta ocasión para visitar y dar mis oraciones a Neji… No pude venir a su funeral y al igual que Hinata, lo conocí desde la infancia… me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que dio su vida por tal de protegerla… – Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, acción que desagradó en lo absoluto a Naruto –… No sabía que había cambiado tanto la actitud de Neji hacia su prima en los últimos años ¿Tenemos muchas cosas de qué actualizarnos no es así?

- ¿Oh pero escuché que mañana se iban temprano no? – Dijo Hanabi

- Si es una pena que no puedan estar más tiempo para dar un recorrido por la aldea, aunque… – Ino hizo una pequeña pausa –… podríamos reunirnos esta noche para comer ramen en Ichiraku y pasar un buen rato… pero tendría que checar si mi madre no tiene quehaceres en casa para mí – Cerró los ojos un poco molesta e hizo una mueca al pensar cómo su mamá se ponía cuando le avisaba de una salida improvisada –… aun así ¿qué dicen? –

- Sería perfecto pero, yo no puedo… tengo todavía pendientes que hacer con Temari y Gaara – respondió Kankuro

- Ahhh… no he terminado las tareas que Natsu-san me dejó… rayos, tampoco podré ir – Dijo Hanabi (Natsu es la persona que la cuida y le da clases personales, es una chica de la rama secundaria)

- A decir verdad yo tenía otros planes hoy y…-

- Vamos Asahi ¿Tú también? Seríamos sólo tres… claro contando que la señorita Ino vaya – Dijo en un tono casual Hitoshi –

- Yo también voy… - _ni loco dejaría que fueran solo ellos dos – _pensó Naruto

- Entonces ¿qué tal si nos vemos a las ocho en Ichiraku Naruto-kun? –

- Me parece perfecto… – No pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna expresión que Hinata le hizo –… ¿y a ahora a dónde se dirigen?

- Ya estábamos por separarnos, yo me regreso a casa – dijo la rubia

- Nosotras nos regresamos a casa –

- Yo las acompañaré, tenía pensado visitar a Hiashi-sama…hace rato que no lo veo –

- Creo que le agradará mucho tu visita – le dijo Hinata

- Bueno… yo tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa y ya no está muy lejos de aquí, si quieres Kankuro de aquí en adelante puedo ir sólo, agradezco tu ayuda –

- En ese caso, yo ya me voy – le regresó los alimentos que Naruto compró en la tienda –

- Me regreso contigo – Le dijo Asahi a Kankuro

- Yo también ya me voy, tengo que abrir de nuevo la florería… se supone que sólo estaría cerrada una hora y ya casi va hora y media, nos vemos –

- ¿Naruto-kun no quieres que te ayude? Aun no puedes cargar cosas muy pesadas… -

- Estoy bien, ustedes adelántense y aprovechen el tiempo… de todos modos nos veremos más al rato Hinata… – Naruto le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que escondía tristeza… y Hinata se dio cuenta de ello… -

- Na…Naruto-kun – dijo la chica en un susurro

- En ese caso nos vemos… - Dio media vuelta y se fue –

Hinata vio como poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar, sintió un poco extraña la actitud del rubio – _qué raro…- _pensó. Ya de camino a casa Hitoshi no paraba de contarle a Hanabi anécdotas vergonzosas de su hermana mayor de cuando eran niños, los tres no paraban de reír ante tales recuerdos, realmente extrañaba esos tiempos. Él era mayor por dos años y desde que tiene memoria, siempre la ha tratado como una hermana menor. Tenía cinco años cuando se conocieron, era la primera vez que salía con su padre de Konoha y eso la asustaba mucho, era tan tímida con todas las personas que saludaba, pero con Hitoshi fue diferente…

FLASHBACK

Se podía observar cómo una Hinata de cinco años se escondía tras su padre mientras saludaba al representante del clan junto a su hijo menor.

- Vamos hija… no seas tímida y saluda a tus mayores… -

- ….. –

- Hinata… -

- Está bien, a veces los niños pueden llegar a ser tímidos… bueno ahora es el turno de Hitoshi…. Vamos saludal… –

- Oooo eres muy linda ¿cómo te llamas? – Sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaba al lado de la Hyuga –

- …

-Oh bueno… no importa, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? ¡Me acaban de comprar una pelota, vamos! – la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al patio…

- Ettoo… e..espera…- le dijo mientras se la llevaba corriendo por los pasillos de la casa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Fue uno de sus primeros amigos y por eso lo apreciaba mucho, le era muy agradable que la tratara cómo una persona común y corriente y no cómo muchos de su clan la trataban.

- Hey… creo que no le caí muy bien a tu amigo –

- ¿A Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Umm no sé, ¿su actitud fue un poco extraña no lo crees?

- _Wuow, entonces no fui la única que lo notó…_

- … pero fuera de eso, me di cuenta de otra cosa…– Volteó a ver a Hinata –… Hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo?–

- Sí claro… -

- ¿Te gusta Naruto? -

La cara que puso la Hyuga era simplemente épica, se puso roja de pies a cabeza pero era más aparente en su rostro, bajo su mirada para que no la viera… le daba mucha pena que la descubrieran así de fácil… ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

- ¿Nn…nno… ppor qué lo dices? –

- Onee-san te pusiste toda roja…. De nuevo –

- Podría decirse que te conozco más de lo que crees –

- Además de que todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo Hanabi

- Y te sonrojas estando a lado de él –

- Y tartamudeas… aunque ya no es tanto cómo antes… -

- ¡Yya entendí! – Dijo Hinata mientras Hanabi y Hitoshi empezaron a reírse – puso sus manos sobre su cara

- En definitiva tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Hinata… -

Mientras tanto, Naruto llegaba a su casa. Abrió la puerta y tiró las cosas sobre su mesa, se recostó en su cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía? ¿Acaso eran celos?...

- No me gusta que Hinata se lleve tan bien con ese tal Hitoshi –

- _Entonces quiere decir que estás celoso… –_

- …..-

- _¿Esta vez no lo vas a negar cómo lo hacías hace rato o qué? – _

- _….. – _

- ….. –

- … –

- … ¡_DÍ ALGO! ¡No me dejes hablando solo mocoso!_

- ¿A sí se siente estar celoso? -

- _¿Ahora sí lo aceptas? – _

- Me sentí enojado al saber que podía haber otra persona que fuera tan cercano a Hinata además de mí –

- _No te olvides de Kiba…_ -

- También… -

- _Y de Shino… - _

- Bueno… también él… -

- _Y antes de Neji… - _

- Sí sí….. ya entendí… Nunca seré el único hombre que se llevará con ella, pero… con ellos es diferente, Neji era su primo y tanto Shino cómo Kiba son sus compañeros de equipo, es obvio que tengan una relación más amistosa, pero con Hitoshi… -

- _Es más natural, se siente cómo si se conocieran muy bien uno al otro ¿no es así? …_ -

- ….. sí… algo así…. – Suspiró hondo y de la nada pensó en Sakura –…. Desearía que Sakura estuviera aquí, ella me diría qué hacer… -

- _¿Es enserio Naruto? - _

- ¿Qué? –

- _El héroe de Konoha… no, más bien el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja necesita qué alguien le diga qué hacer… vaya, ahora sí me sorprendiste – _

- …. –

- _Te enfrentaste a Pain, a Obito, a Madara, e incluso a Kaguya…. ¿Y no sabes cómo enfrentar a una mujer?… pfff – _Escuchó cómo Kurama se reía

- ÓYEME no te pases… -

- _Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, sólo que no tienes las agallas…_ _¿dónde está el Naruto que no se rinde ante las circunstancias? De hecho me sorprende que te rindas tan rápido… - _

- Bueno, creo que ahora sólo tendré que dar lo mejor de mí… -

- _¿Además a qué le tienes miedo? Bueno, sí… se llevan desde que son niños y qué? Tú también la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el pasado no es lo que importa…. Sino el presente…_ -

- No conocía ese lado tuyo… -

- _Por eso tienes que aprovechar estos consejos… ¿no lo hago muy a menudo sabes?…. Bueno cómo decía, tienes chance después de que Hitoshi se vaya de la aldea…. Digo ¿Son muy pocas veces las que se ven no? ¿qué oportunidad tendría él con ella? – _

- Tienes razón ¿De qué me tengo que preocupar? –

Después de pensar más sobre el asunto, decidió tomar una siesta ya que todavía faltaba cuatro horas para la salida de la noche, quería descansar un poco. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hyuga, Hiashi quiso hablar en privado con Hitoshi, por lo que lo invitó a su oficina para tener una "charla casual".

- Mírate cómo has crecido ¿cuántos años tienes? –

- Veinte, pero en dos meses cumplo veintiuno -

- Entonces… - Hubo un pequeño silencio - Supongo que ya te comentaron cómo está la situación con Hinata, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?... –

- Antes que nada… creo que Hinata se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y me honra el ser candidato a esposo, pero… – Respiró hondo para lo que iba a decir, no iba a ser nada fácil - … al final quien decide es ella, haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para hacerlo posible… sin embargo si ella elige a alguien más… no está en mis manos cambiar su decisión… con todo respeto señor, no puedo obligarla hacer algo que no esté dispuesta hacer… - _De seguro en cualquier momento el señor Hiashi me va a golpear – _Pensó con temor, pero no pasó lo que tenía en mente, en cambio hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos–

- Déjame preguntarte una cosa… ¿la amas? –

- Me gusta, sí… pero tendría que conocerla más para amarla –

- Quiero lo mejor para ella y aunque me duela admitirlo…. Concuerdo contigo, sólo estuve de acuerdo en este plan porque todo el consejo de ancianos del clan vio el potencial de Hinata … -

- ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en esto? – Le tendió su mano para cerrar el "trato"

- ….De acuerdo…. – respondió agarrando su mano

* * *

><p>OOOOHHH me emocioné mucho el hacer este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :), ¿qué piensan de Hitoshi y la pequeña escena de celos de Naruto? jaja nos vemos en la siguiente actualización , ya saben si tienen alguna duda, aclaración,reclamación (jajaja nada más no sean muy duros xD )etc. etc. etc. pueden dejármelo en un review o mensaje.<p>

No los conozco... pero les envío buenas vibras y que tengan bonito día, noche, madrugada etc. etc... jajaj xD

Cuídense


	9. Chapter 9 - Una comida en Ichiraku

Tres días después del 25 de Diciembre pero FELIZ NAVIDAD jajaja y pronto año nuevo! :) espero que se la hayan pasado increíble con sus amigos y familiares.. total, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste...

DISFRÚTENLO

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche y se podía observar cómo Hinata y Hitoshi caminaban por las calles de Konoha hacia su destino, el viento frío de octubre influyó para que Hinata decidiera llevar una bufanda color blanca y aunque no era tan gruesa o larga, hacía que se sintiera más abrigada. Antes de ir a Ichiraku decidieron pasar por la casa de Ino para irse los tres juntos hacia el restaurante; ya una vez ahí tocaron el timbre de su casa y cómo esperaban, la rubia de ojos verdes les abrió la puerta

- Heeey chicos ¿Cómo están? –

- Bien Ino ¿y tú? ¿lista para irnos? –

- Puff…Ya no tuve tiempo de ir a tu casa para avisarte Hinata, pero al final mi mamá no me dio permiso… dijo que tengo que ayudarle en unas cosas y … ahh, ya sabes luego cómo es… lo siento mucho –dijo con un tono triste –

- Es una pena… quería conocer más a los amigos de Hinata, pero creo que será en otra ocasión y de todos modos…– Hitashi le extiende la mano –…Me despido ahora en dado caso de que no logre verte mañana, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Ino – Le mostró una cálida sonrisa–

- Muchas gracias Hitoshi, me alegra saber que Hinata tiene un amigo cómo tú – le agarra la mano para despedirse –

- Bueno, te encargo a Hinata… a veces es un poco despistada jajaja –

- Haré lo que pueda, pero ya tiene a alguien más que lo puede hacer… – Ino volteó hacia la Hyuga y le dio un rápido guiño, Hinata se ruborizó al darse cuenta a quién se refería –

- Entonces nos vamos, no quiero dejarle una mala impresión a su amigo si llegamos tarde… Hasta luego Ino –

- Nos vemos en estos días – dijo la Hyuga

- Adiós – Sin más se despidió cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Durante el trayecto a Ichiraku, ambos hablaron de todo lo que les paso durante los diez años que no se vieron, Hinata le dijo desde la pelea que tuvo con Neji en los exámenes chunin hasta su participación en la guerra, mientras que Hitoshi le habló de su entrenamiento cómo ninja médico y el papel que también realizo en la guerra. Ambos todavía tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y sabían muy bien que un día no les bastaba para tenerse al tanto y menos en ese momento que estaban a una calle de llegar al restaurante.

- Me gustaría conocer a tus compañeros de equipo, se escuchan agradables –

- Lo son y si te quedaras más tiempo podrías conocerlos, aunque en este momento están fuera por una misión de rastreo – volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro –

- ¿Oye y quiénes son los compañeros de Ino? -

- Shikamaru y Chouji, también te agradarían si los conocieras… –

- ¿Y los compañeros de Naruto? –

- Son Sasuke y Sakura, que por cierto ella al igual que tú es ninja médico, pero ahora está haciendo una misión de seis meses fuera de la aldea y falta un mes para que regrese. –

- Espera… su otro compañero es ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El último de su clan que también se le considera "el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja" pero también considerado cómo traidor y miembro de akatsuki? –

- Sí… ¿No te molesta o sí?... – Volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que había muchas razones por las que Sasuke era odiado por la gente… pero si Naruto confió en él ciegamente hasta al final, significaba que era una buena persona… –

- No, sólo que ahora entiendo por qué ambos pudieron trabajar muy bien en equipo para enfrentar a Kaguya en la guerra… –

- Naruto-kun nunca perdió las esperanzas en él… hizo lo que todo el mundo creyó imposible y les demostró que el destino no está definido por el pasado de una persona… sino por sus acciones y deseos de tratar de cambiar el futuro… –

Hinata mostró una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al pensar en Naruto… situación que no pasó por desapercibido por Hitoshi. – ¿_Puede ser que este sea su verdadero yo? Ya no es más la Hinata que conocía… me gusta …_ – De repente se detuvo y le agarró su mano para que también se parara, Hinata lo vio un poco confundida y se puso frente a él.

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- Lo que pasa es que… has cambiado mucho…– Dijo sin soltar su mano mientras le mostraba una sonrisa– …ya no eres más aquella niña tímida que se dejaba llevar por lo que los demás decían, eres más segura, más fuerte incluso… - Tomó de forma muy delicada su mentón y continúo… – más hermosa.

Automáticamente Hinata se puso toda roja, nunca antes le habían dicho eso y aunque ella no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso hacía él, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo sobre su estómago… sentía pena, mucha pena… pero de alguna manera también la hizo sentir feliz que alguien pensara así de ella

- Aa… yo… -

- Hinata, Hitoshi… llegaron un poco antes de lo acordado… – Dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos, Hinata volteó y vio a la persona que menos quería ver en ese mismo instante, soltó la mano de Hitoshi y se separó un poco de él, su sonrojo se quitó –

- De hecho llegamos puntuales, apenas son las ocho – le dijo Hitoshi un poco enojado por haber interrumpido su conversación –

- _¿Naruto-kun nos habrá visto?_–

- Bueno… no importa… ¿Venimos a comer ramen no?... vamos, es en la siguiente esquina – Dijo muy serio

Naruto empezó a caminar esperando que le siguieran el paso y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron al Ichiraku, Hinata pudo sentir la indiferencia del rubio a pesar de que no podía ver sus expresiones y sólo veía su espalda, era una sensación extraña. Al entrar saludo casualmente al dueño del lugar y a su hija, cosa que le sorprendió a la Hyuga ya que sabía perfectamente que su humor en ese momento no era nada alegre… sin embargo pudo aparentarlo bien… ¿o acaso estaba equivocada y había sido su imaginación?... mmm no, en definitiva estaba enojado, podía sentirlo… pero ¿por qué tendría que estar enojado?... – _¿Será que…. Está celoso…? …. jajaja no, es imposible… en definitiva no es eso…_ - Se rio para sí misma ante el pensamiento que tuvo, era difícil de creer que él la viera de otra forma. Los tres se sentaron quedando Hinata en medio de ambos.

- Entonces ¿qué van a pedir? Veo que trajiste a un nuevo amigo, aunque creo que no es de por aquí ¿De dónde vienes niño? – Le dijo el dueño

- Es un conocido de Hinata… - _No es mi amigo – _pensó para sí mismo –

- Soy un ninja de la aldea de la arena y vine a Konoha por una misión de dos días –

- AAhhh entonces en ese caso ¡te recomiendo que pidas el plato principal de la casa! Te garantizo que te va a gustar –

- Entonces pediré uno… -

- Que sean dos – dijo Hinata

- Que sean tres…. – terminó de decir Naruto

- ¡PERFECTO! En cinco minutos estarán listos sus platillos… –

En lo que esperaban la comida, Hinata se dio cuenta del ambiente pesado que había entre los tres ya que nadie había dicho nada desde que llegaron al restaurante, así que trato de romper ese silencio incómodo sacando un tema de interés en común.

- ¿Y dime te has comunicado en estos últimos días con Sakura? No he sabido nada de ella desde hace un mes… ¿Cómo ha estado? –

Naruto sabía que su comportamiento había sido un poco grosero, pero ¿por qué ella lo seguía tratando bien a pesar de su conducta? Era obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se sintiera incómodo pero, no podía evitar comportarse y sentirse de esa forma y más cuando un completo extraño se aparece de la nada y ¡tratara de besar a su chica! Era el colmo ¿Qué se creía? Seguí enojado por la escena que había presenciado hace unos momentos.

Volteó a hacia su derecha donde estaba sentada y al tenerla tan cerca pudo verla con mayor detenimiento, la sonrisa que le mostró era de las más tiernas que había visto en su vida, no podía resistirse a su sonrisa y menos a esa mirada que en muchas ocasiones lo sacaba de sus casillas… - _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que debo acercarla más a mí, no alejarla_ - tenía que controlar sus emociones, Hinata no merecía que la tratara mal… pero en cuanto a Hitoshi, ya se las arreglaría después con él…

- Recibí noticias de Sakura hace dos días, ya después de cinco meses pudo adaptarse bien en la aldea y ha notado muchos cambios buenos desde que ella y su equipo llegaron – Le respondió en un tono muy sereno con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. –

- Es cierto, ya pasaron cinco meses… eso quiere decir que ya estará de regreso en un mes… Se pasó rápido el tiempo… ¿no es así? – Hinata lo dijo mostrando "felicidad" en su rostro, pero su tono reflejaba un poco de tristeza… – _Quiere decir que él estará más tiempo con Sakura y menos conmigo… - _Pensó la Hyuga –

- ¿Sakura es la ninja-médico que me comentaste no es así? Qué lástima que no esté aquí para conocerla, digo pocas veces puedes conocer a un aprendiz de la mejor ninja médico del mundo y ex hokage de Konoha… -

- En realidad es muy buena cómo ninja médico, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos podido derrotar a Kaguya, se desenvolvió muy bien durante la batalla – Dijo orgulloso de su amiga – que por cierto, hablando de la cuarta guerra ninja ¿De qué forma participaste en ella? Claro, si no te molesta la pregunta… -

- Al igual que Sakura soy ninja médico, pero no estuve en el campo de batalla cómo tal, estuve atendiendo a los civiles heridos de las aldeas cercanas en donde se desenvolvió la guerra… -

- Con que es así eh… –_ Si no participó cómo tal en la guerra quiere decir que no es tan fuerte… creo que tengo un punto a favor –_

Hinata notó cómo se le formó una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto la cual se le borró casi al instante – ¿_habrá sido mi imaginación?_ – pensó, pero sus pensamientos y la misma conversación fue interrumpida por el dueño del restaurante.

- ¡Y servido muchachos! Díganme que les parece el platillo – Dijo mientras les colocaba el ramen en la mesa –

Sin más los tres empezaron a comer y cómo era de esperarse, Hitoshi se sorprendió después de probar el primer bocado… realmente le había gustado.

- Es.. hjjsm…mduuuy… bn.. bueno… – Apenas y se le entendió por tener la boca llena

- Sé que ya lo había probado antes pero, tengo que admitir que nunca me decepcionaré del ramen de este lugar… - Dijo Hinata

- Es obvio, el ramen es la mejor comida del mundo … - Dijo Naruto

Hinata no había ni dado cinco probadas cuando Naruto y Hitoshi ya habían terminado sus platillos, cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo… ¿Cómo podían acabarse un platillo en menos de dos minutos?

- Otro plato porfavor… - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo por lo que se vieron sorprendidos entre ellos…. En definitiva esto iba a ser muy interesante –

- En seguida muchachos… - El dueño agarro sus platos y se los volvió a llenar –

- Normalmente me como de tres a cinco platos de ramen, a lo mejor te llenas con el segundo Hitoshi… es la primera vez que lo comes, así que no te sobre esfuerzes… –

- En realidad me cabe para más, además podría comer más de cinco platos si la comida me gusta mucho… y en este caso yo lo consideraría excelente–

- Mmm nadie me gana en cuanto a comer ramen, a lo mejor y Chouji pero él está en otro nivel… –

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Naruto… -

- ¿A sí? ¿Apostamos?… -

- Quien ya no pueda más paga la cuenta –

- Me parece bien – Dijo con entusiasmo Naruto

Ambos chicos empezaron a comer sus platillos, pasaron quince minutos y los dos ya iban en la "séptima ronda"… pero Hinata apenas estaba terminando su comida y en realidad no se sentía tan cómoda con la situación, trataba de hablar con ellos de cualquier tema pero no le prestaban atención por estar más enfocados en terminar sus comidas y decirse cosas entre ellos… realmente le estaba molestando.

- Entonces ¿cómo ha estado tu hermano Hitoshi? Tenía entendido que ya estaba por casarse ¿no es así? –

- Hey Naruto ya terminé el sexto platillo, aun me queda para otro más pero lo más seguro es que te hayas llenado… admite que perdiste –

- Me queda también espacio para eso y más, no me digas que eres tú el que ya no puede y quieres terminar con esta pequeña contienda Hitoshi –

- ¿Sabían que me expulsaron de la casa y ahora soy una renegada del clan Hyuga?... puede ser que sea de por vida y ahora viva en las calles… - Dijo Hinata para ver cuál era su reacción …–

- Eres el héroe de la cuarta guerra y no puedes con más de siete platos de ramen, creí que ibas a poder con más… -

- _Cómo lo suponía…_ - Pensó Hinata

- Por lo menos hice algo importante en la guerra sabes? –

- Es más, Hanabi y mi padre me dijeron que tengo que sacar TOOODAS mis cosas hoy… -

- QUEDA EN EMPATE… se nota que los dos ya no pueden más… -

Los tres chicos voltearon hacia donde estaba el dueño del lugar y al parecer tenía mucha razón. Tanto Naruto cómo Hitoshi estaban llenos y ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, su pequeña pelea ya no podía continuar.

- Le dejaré tener la razón por esta vez para que Hitoshi no se humille más…

- Un empate no es tan malo, aunque aguanto aún le queda espacio a mi estómago…

- …. – Hinata se había quedado callada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ambos parecían niños actuando de esa forma… estaba realmente enojada… muy enojada –… yo me adelanto, no puedo llegar tan tarde a la casa… – Sacó dinero de su cartera y pagó lo del ramen, se levantó acomodando su bufanda, dio media vuelta y sin voltear les dijo a ambos con un tono muy serio –… nos vemos después… - Y sin más empezó a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente perplejos, no sabían por qué estaba tan enojada y no habían dicho nada para que se sintiera ofendida ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – dijo el rubio

- No tengo ni la más remota idea, la conozco desde hace años y nunca la había visto así de enojada… -

- ¿Están idiotas o algo por el estilo? – Se escuchó por primera vez la voz de Ayame, la hija del dueño estuvo presente durante su pequeña contienda–

- ¿Sabes por qué Hinata está molesta? – le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes a la chica –

- Lo peor que le pueden hacer a alguien es ignorarlo… y más si habla de una amiga cercana a ustedes, piensen… estuvieron más atentos en competir entre ustedes que en otra cosa… ¿Les gustaría ser tratados de la misma forma? –

Ambos se quedaron helados, no tenían ni la más mínima idea del daño que le habían hecho a Hinata…

- _Eres-un-completo-IDIOTA… – _Sonó de forma pausada la voz de Kurama en su cabeza.

- Somos unos completas idiotas… – Le dijo Hitoshi cómo si le hubiera leído la mente a Naruto –…Creo que esta vez la regamos… -

- ….. nunca creí que concordaría contigo en algo… -

- Será mejor pedirle perdón – Hitoshi se levanta de su asiento y paga su cuenta

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

- Obviamente alcanzaré a Hinata y me disculparé –

- ….. No si voy primero – Se levantó dándole el dinero correspondiente al dueño del lugar encarando a Hitoshi –

- Escucha Naruto, creo que debería ir yo… la conozco desde hace años que tú–

- El pasado es lo de menos, me llevo mejor con ella ahora y por eso sé que decirle o no en estos momentos… puedo decir que la conozco mejor de lo que crees… – Se volteó y se alejó del lugar dejando a Hitoshi desconcertado -

Ya cuando Naruto estaba seguro que Hitoshi no le seguía el paso, empezó a correr por las calles que Hinata tomaba para ir a su casa y después de tres minutos, vio cómo la luz de uno de los postes alumbró la figura de la Hyuga.

- _La alcancé… - _Pensó mientras se acercaba hacia dónde estaba.

* * *

><p>y aquí está! bueno según yo el capítulo está decentemente largo :) trataré de actualizar el 8 de Enero, ahorita estoy fuera de mi casa y aún así me dio tiempo de subir el cap xD jaja<p>

Los quiero, feliz año nuevo y ya saben, cualquier cosa por mensaje, review, etc.. etc.. etc.

Nos vemos en el próx capítulo


	10. Chapter 10 - ¿Me perdonas?

Hola! Siento por haberme retrasado un poco con la historia, pero total :) espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo.

**Recordatorio**

_- pensamientos - _

- Diálogo -

- Lo que hay entre diálogos NARRACIÓN -

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Hinata caminaba con un paso un poco apresurado por las calles, quería ya llegar a su hogar para tranquilizarse y despejarse un poco de lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Se sentía enojada, frustrada, pero sobre todo triste por la forma en que Naruto la trató durante el día, primero había sido su actitud seca y cortante por la tarde y ahora la había ignorado completamente durante la cena… – ¿_Por qué me siento así? –_ Se preguntó.

El viento frío que le pegó en su cara hizo que se percatara de las lágrimas que habían corrido sobre sus mejillas. Se detuvo en seco, tocó la zona húmeda en dónde habían dejado rastro y miró perpleja sus dedos un poco mojados, empezó a tallarse los ojos cuando de repente escuchó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida gritando su nombre, volteó sorprendida al encontrarse con el rubio que había dejado atrás hace unos minutos en Ichiraku.

- ¡Hinata! – Gritó mientras se le acercaba

- Na..Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Hey… Hola de nuevo Hinata… emmm ¿sabes? no podía dejarte ir así… ¿estás bien? – Dijo un poco agitado –

Talló un poco sus ojos tratando de que el rubio no viera las pocas lágrimas que restaban sobre su cara. Bajó su mirada para que no se diera cuenta de su estado – _No puede verme así – _

- Sí, estoy bien… - Hubo una pequeña pausa de su parte –…Bueno… si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mi casa… buenas noches… - Dio media vuelta para continuar su camino, pero el agarre del chico la detuvo.

- Eespera Hinata –

Sin soltarla la giro de modo que se vieran de frente, Hinata vio cómo la expresión del rubio cambió abruptamente de seria a alarmada, cómo si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

- … Hinata….estás llorando – Dijo en un susurro, por lo que ella instintivamente se talló de nuevo los ojos con la mano que tenía libre

- No es nada, lo más seguro es que se me haya metido una basura en el ojo por el viento… - Sutilmente trató de zafarse del agarre de Naruto, pero al parecer no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

- ¿Acaso fui yo la causa de que lloraras? – Dijo en un tono serio

- Nno…. – Volteó de lado para que no le viera su rostro

- Dilo de nuevo… - Agarro los hombros de la Hyuga de forma delicada para que se vieran de nuevo de frente –… Pero ésta vez mirándome a los ojos …

- … –

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos viéndose directamente entre sí y si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Hinata hubiera estado muerta de la pena y toda roja de la cara por la cercanía en la que los dos se encontraban en esos momentos, pero no era el caso y simplemente no sabía cómo responder ante lo que sucedía.

- Eso es un sí supongo…– Lentamente puso una mano sobre su mejilla y con su dedo pulgar quito las lágrimas que le quedaban en su ojo izquierdo –… Lo siento Hinata…de verdad lo siento mucho.

Naruto no pensó más y abrazó a la Hyuga para demostrarle cuánto se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y no sabía si funcionaría o no, pero creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sintió cómo Hinata le respondía el abrazo poniendo sus brazos poco a poco sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo de que recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro, esta acción hizo que el rubio se aliviara un poco, estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Hinata empezó hablar.

- Nno entiendo Naruto-kun… - Se separó de él un poco para poder hablarle cara a cara y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para separarse un poco de él –… Has estado muy extraño durante el transcurso del día ¿Qué sucede? Normalmente no eres así…

En definitiva él no se esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, es más… no sabía que esperarse o cuál iba a ser su reacción después de pedirle disculpas. Se le quedó mirando un poco perplejo, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir lo que la peli azul decía.

- Primero te comportaste un tanto descortés con mi amigo en la tarde, luego compites con él por algo sin sentido por no llamarlo infantil durante la cena y por último…– En esta ocasión bajó su mirada para no verlo a los ojos –…ffu… fuiste indiferente conmigo… - Hubo una pequeña pausa –… Soy yo la que debería preguntarte a ti… ¿estás bien?… -

Naruto se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, ¿era así cómo las cosas habían pasado? Era muy diferente escuchar un punto de vista externo de la situación y más si este era de Hinata. Después de escucharla, se sintió muy arrepentido de sus acciones y claro, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por su supuesto amigo…

- Es sólo que… no me agradó que ambos fueran tan cercanos… – Fue soltando sus hombros y sus manos se deslizaron hacia las de ella –… Y mucho menos que… que estuviera a punto de besarte... creo que, me sentí un poco celoso… – Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y después de un segundo se dio cuenta de su error – _Demonios… no debería apresurar las cosas diciendo que estaba celoso… ahora pensará mal de mí … – _

Hinata tardó un poco en reaccionar ante lo que el rubio le había dicho, sus manos se sentían tan cálidas junto a las suyas que se había perdido por un momento y no era totalmente consciente de la conversación. Entonces la realidad le pegó y se dio cuenta de lo último que Naruto dijo, inevitablemente su cara se puso toda roja… situación que tampoco fue desapercibida por él. – ¿_Se puso así por lo que dije? Santo cielo, se ve muy linda… ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue tan malo que dijera eso… - _

- ¿Ce.. celoso? –

- Ammm sí, es que no estoy acostumbrado de que traten a una de mis amigas de forma tan "libertina"… – Se excusó

- Con que es así_…_ - Dijo la chica un poco desilusionada

- ¿Sabes? Tienes las manos un poco frías… será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, no es bueno que estés afuera con este viento – Su mano izquierda tomó la derecha de ella jalándola levemente para que empezaran a caminar por la calle –De esta forma tu mano se calentará un poco ¿No te molesta que estemos agarrados o sí? …

- No… en lo absoluto – Dijo con media sonrisa y aún con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

Naruto sabía que era un pretexto muy tonto de su parte, pero realmente quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para caminar juntos de las manos. Era un conjunto de emociones que jamás había tenido, por una parte se sentía muy feliz y emocionado y por otra se sentía muy nervioso. El roce de su mano con la suya hacía disfrutar de lo suave y tersa que era la piel de la chica – _Tal y cómo me lo había imaginado…_ - pensó recordando cuantas ocasiones había tenido el deseo de tocar su piel para afirmar lo que creía.

Mientras que Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos, Hinata disfrutaba cada segundo de esos momentos, no creía lo que estaba pasando y hasta llegó a pensar que estaba soñando. Volteó de reojo hacia el rubio y preguntándose qué es lo que estaría pensando. Naruto al darse cuenta de esto volteó hacia ella y le sonrió.

- A sí que… ¿lo conoces desde la infancia? –

- …. Sí, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… -

- ¿Puedo preguntarte la razón de que se lleven muy bien? Claro, si no te molesta… -

Hinata pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación, en realidad deseaba que ambos se llevaran bien… o por lo menos que se soportaran. Dio un suspiro y empezó hablar.

- Él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, creo que esa es la razón de que nos llevemos tan bien. No sé si sepas pero, por mucho tiempo fui la sombra de mi hermana menor… la decepción del clan Hyuga, la desilusión de mi padre…

Mientras ella tomó un respiro para continuar hablando, Naruto le sorprendía que Hinata hablara con tanta naturalidad, su postura al igual que su mirada mostraban mucha seguridad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica.

- Hitoshi es el menor de tres hermanos y al no ser heredero directo para tomar posesión de líder del clan, fue casi expulsado por este al no poder dominar el jutsu que tanto representa a la familia… Sus hermanos y padre lo despreciaban, su madre era la única que apoyaba su deseo de ser ninja médico… pero murió cuando tenía doce años de edad, sin embargo esto no le impidió a alcanzar su meta…. De hecho este hecho lo impulso a convertir su sueño en realidad y aunque su padre estaba en desacuerdo con él en un principio, le demostró que realmente tenía las habilidades para ser un ninja médico…

Hubo una larga pausa por parte de ella, Naruto vio que se quedaba viendo al vacío…

- Me sentía identificada con él por estas cosas, además que es una excelente persona… al igual que Neji, a Hitoshi lo veo no cómo un amigo… sino cómo a un hermano.

Ahora Naruto se sentía cómo la peor persona del mundo, si bien era cierto que Hitoshi tenía otras intenciones con Hinata además de ser su "amigo" y que por este mismo hecho no le agradara tanto… el conocer su pasado y lo que él significaba para ella, cambiaba un poco su opinión acerca de él.

- No sabía que había pasado por eso… tendré que pedirle disculpas la próxima vez que lo vea… -

- No es necesario, él también se portó mal contigo en Ichiraku… -

Naruto le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano en respuesta de lo que Hinata le dijo.

- Aun así estuvo mal lo que hice… me gustaría recompensártelo… ¡Ya sé! – Se detuvo y de nuevo la vio de frente – ¿Qué te parece si te invito a salir? Es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿Qué dices? –

- ¿Ssa.. salir? –

- Sí, digo esta vez no contó cómo una salida por todo lo que pasó… dentro de dos días será mi cumpleaños y pienso que podríamos salir antes del diez para que ese día hagamos algo con los demás, ¿qué tal si mañana nos vemos en frente de la escuela ninja a las cinco de la tarde y de ahí vemos que hacemos?… –

Hinata lo dudó por un momento, no creía lo que estaba escuchando… ¿realmente la estaba invitando a salir?

- Entonces…. ¿es un sí?– Vio cómo Hinata asintió

- Nos vemos mañana a las cinco Naruto-kun… -

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vas a ver que nos la pasaremos increíble dattebayo! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga después de cinco minutos de caminata. Ambos se despidieron y se separaron. Después de que Hinata entrara a su habitación, cerró su puerta, se quedó estática viendo al vacío sin dejar de sostener la manija y soltó un gran suspiro. En definitiva habían pasado muchas cosas ese día...

- _Mejor me voy a dormir… tengo que levantarme temprano para despedirme de Hitoshi…- _

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara, se vio en el espejo y notó que aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado. Se tocó su mejilla izquierda y se sonrojó al recordar cómo Naruto había quitado las lágrimas de su rostro.

- _No puedo ponerme roja cada vez que esté con él… Hinata contrólate… y menos si salgo mañana con él- _

Se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado… iba a salir con Naruto Uzumaki, el chico con el que siempre había deseado estar…

- _Es sólo una salida Hinata… no te ilusiones tanto, no es cómo… no es cómo si… - _Bajó la mirada hacia el lavabo y luego dijo en un susurro –… Cómo si se tratara de una cita…

Sin más terminó de asearse, se puso cómoda y se fue a la cama.

- _Espero que mañana sea un gran día… _- pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los que han seguido este fic, también les agradezco los reviews que me dejan ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia en todos los sentidos.<p>

Cuídense y trataré de actualizar cada semana :D feliz año nuevo y disfruten de sus vacaciones los que todavía tienen, que en mi caso no es así ya que entro este lunes 12 :( jajaj los quiero 3 nos vemos en el prox capítulo


End file.
